The Bird and the Firefly
by Al'vere
Summary: .Teen Titans. Hotaru ends up on Robins back in Jump City and has no idea how she got there. Who brought her there and why? Is it Slade or is someone else pulling the strings? HotaruRobin
1. A new home

Yes, I'm back. After a long break (it has been some rough years...) and hopefully with some improved skills in the language called english I will hopefully contribute with something interessting to read. I can honestly say that my fingers have itched and finally, here it is. A Sailor Moon/Teen Titans cross! With my favourite character, Hotaru Tomoe. (It's a bit obvious who she will end up with but oh well...)  
Please, enjoy!

* * *

_The Bird and The Firefly_

**Chapter 01 -** A new home

0 0 0 0 0

The movement of her hand was quick and he was caught off guard. A second later, he was lying on the ground starring up at her face. No emotion could be detected in her deadly yet beautiful features.

"Consider yourself beaten."

To prove her point, she stuck the tip of her glaive under his chin. He gulped and stared long and hard at her. The purple skirt flickered in the light breeze. She reminded him of Raven. Suddenly, he laughed. Her eyes widened but she did not move an inch. The picture of them was so clear in his mind that he could not help himself. He, the greatest hero in Jump City, had been severely beaten by a girl. A beauty in a miniskirt nonetheless, with short black hair with purple highlights and violet eyes.

"Yeah, you beat me. Congrats, you just surprised me badly."

Her eyes thinned.

"Really? Now, if you could be so kind as to answer my questions. Then, perhaps I will consider removing my little glaive here."

She applied some pressure and he grinned.

"Name's Robin. Nice to meet you too."

She smirked back, if only for a moment.

"The pleasures all mine. Now, would you nicely tell me where the hell I am?"

He blinked, and found himself dumbfounded for a moment. _Has she hit her head or something?_

"Ehh… You're in Jump City."

"Why did you take me here?"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

He blinked. What was she talking about? Then, his mind cleared as realisation hit him…

_The nights where the full moon shone were definitely his favourites. It was a time where the bad guys ever took a break, probably because of the silver light the moon filled the city with. The others had decided against going out, except himself and Raven. They had split and taken different routes to cover a bigger area, despite that they knew it was pointless to take a stroll in the night. _

_But they both enjoyed it, it was a time where one could be for himself and really relax from everything. Robin found himself in one of the many parks, sneaking around to find a place where he could stop for a moment when something crashed right into him from above. Something soft pressed against him and he grunted and tried to get the air back into his lungs. The pressure disappeared and he scrambled to his feet. He stopped when he noticed the girl and her violet orbs…_

"That explains why you landed on me! Heh, and I thought you were just a new villain or something…"

Evidently, he had somehow proven that he was harmless or something cause she removed the glaive.

"My name is Hotaru, but in this form I am called Sailor Saturn. Saturn is fine though."

He got back on his feet again and removed some leafs from his clothes. Hotaru looked around, and seemed to faze off for a moment.

"You really have a special way with men…"

His joke went unnoticed.

"This is not my dimension…"

Robin's mind began to work. Yes, she definitely seemed out of place… He had never met anyone like her, and he wanted to get to know Hotaru already! Perhaps she was an alien like Starfire, or a demon. Hell, perhaps she even knew Raven. Somehow, he sensed that she really meant another dimension. Hotaru suddenly stared at him.

"You don't seem to find it strange that I am talking about dimensions so I assume that is an ordinary thing here?"

He laughed at her remark.

"No, but I know some really odd people so I guess I have seen it all by now. I am the leader of the Teen Titans, this city's so called heroes."

She nodded. He really wasn't surprised by what she told him next, she was skilled with that glaive and the way she moved… She definitely had control over her motions…

"I have a similar task in my dimension, but the difference is that I also have kingdom, a planet to protect. But all in all, we pretty much are the same."

A shadow covered them both and they looked up. Hotaru had her glaive ready but Robin relaxed. He smiled at Raven when she came flying down towards them. Hotaru relaxed when she sensed his joy at seeing one of his companions. His suspicion of her had disappeared quickly and in a strange way, they had almost immediately found trust in each other. They seemed to be very alike at least on some level.

"Nothing odd except that I felt a slight disturbance for a second. Since you are here, did you se anything?"

Robin gesticulated towards Hotaru.

"I found Hotaru here; or rather she found my back. This is Raven, she is one of my team mates."

She nodded towards the dark girl in the cloak. There was a dark aura around her, so Hotaru reached out her mind, gently.

"_You are not an ordinary human. Neither am I._"

Ravens eyes widened for a second. Then her eyes thinned.

"_Yes, that is true. I am half demon. But you're not, and you are not human._"

Hotaru smiled.

"I am not from this dimension, and not even from Earth."

She turned to Robin again, and this time her eyes hardened a bit.

"If you don't know how I got here, then I must part from you now. I must get back to my dimension…"

"No, you don't have to go. It's our job to help and plus, you don't have anywhere to stay right now. And I can guarantee you that our place is the best in the whole town."

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him

"_I think Robin has taken a liking to you, Hotaru. Usually he is very suspicious of strangers, although there have been exceptions. You must be interesting. _"

In response, she lightly shook her head.

"_I doubt it._"

Considering her options, the suggestion seemed to be the best one for now. Since they were crime fighters, and Robin had a variety of high tech stuff they probably had some kind of database of villains. Perhaps even something like a portal…But… How much could she tell them, and what was necessary to say to them? The situation could be catastrophic, she had no idea what was going on at home. Perhaps her fellow senshi needed her badly, but what could she do? Perhaps this was Setsunas doing?

"How many are you?"

Robin stroked some hair out of his face.

"It's me, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. There are other titans but at the moment it's just us that live in the tower."

She nodded.

"Please, don't tell them that I am from a different dimension. It's enough that you two know it. Are you really sure that you want to help me? I can't guarantee your safety if you do. I've had powerful enemies and for all I know one of them could be behind it. By the way, you two are very trusting I must say."

Raven made a small movement, indicating her senses. Hotaru recognised it and nodded.

"_I feel no evil from you Hotaru._"

Hotaru couldn't say that she felt the same from Raven. But, she was a half demon. Robins eyes thinned as he turned to Raven with an annoyed expression.

"Are you two having a secret conversation?"

Hotaru smirked and stroked her glaive, carefully.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not."

Raven suppressed her impulse to snicker at Robins expression.

"How about heading back to the tower? I don't think it's wise to continue our conversation out here in the open. Besides, it's rather late."

Hotaru gazed around and spotted a building. She pointed at it.

"Is that the…"

"Yes. Can you fly?"

Robin seemed surprised by Ravens question, but Hotaru nodded.

"Yes, wait a moment."

She focused her thoughts on her eternal form, imagining the wings coming out and suddenly they sprouted from her back. Robin stared in awe. She glowed in purple, and slowly, it faded.

"Whoa… That's not something you see everyday. It never occurred to me that you also had powers…"

Raven grabbed Robin and they took off. During the way, Raven gave her short desricptions on their companions.

"Starfire is an Alien, and I believe you will find her a bit odd… But don't worry she is very outgoing and happy. A little annoying sometimes but you'll live; I'm a living proof on that."

Robin was glad that Raven had connected so well with Hotaru, she had always been so mysterious and withdrawn and not open with anyone. Except for him sometimes. Robin didn't bother to correct or scold her, he didn't want to spoil her mood. He glanced at Hotaru and found himself hypnotised by her movements in the air as she gracefully flew by their side. Starfire could also fly, and he had always envied her graceful flights in the air and found it beautiful to watch. But compared to Hotaru, he really couldn't call it graceful anymore. She just… Hotaru met his gaze once but quickly looked forward. He wasn't sure, but he thought that she had blushed.

"Beast boy is a… how should I put it? Really a pain in the ass but I guess he has his good sides…"

Hotaru snickered at the comment. She loved Ravens sarcasm; she could really se the green thing in front of her.

"Heh… Quite the bunch you got there."

Robin tore his eyes away from her and gazed at the full moon.

"Yeah…"

They landed in the living room, flying in thru the windows. Robin closed the window after them and motioned towards the room.

"Living room… Occupied mainly for TV or videogames… You can sleep in my room, I will sleep on the couch. Don't try to convince me not to, I promise you that you don't want to wake up and the first thing you se is Beast Boy. We don't want to ruin his chance to be introduced properly."

Raven nodded her head in agreement, and gave him a small smirk. He wasn't being to serious like he used to be, and she believed it was an improvement. Hotaru sighed and relaxed, detransforming in a soft violet glow. Raven stared at her in amazement.

"What did you do with your glaive?"

She smiled at the curious empath.

"_Every person has something called a subspace pocket. I don't really know how to explain it but it's like a space in your subconsciesness. Because it is, in a sense, in your mind you can store how much materiel you wan't there. The only thing is that you have to remember it or you will get a headach_e_. I can teach you if you want._"

"Secret."

Raven couldn't help but smirk, and Robin found himself yet again uncomfortable. There was definitely something going on between the two. Raven shrugged when she saw his curious expression. She grabbed Hotaru's arm.

"I'll show you his room since he seems to be frozen up or something. Sleep tight."

Robin didn't respond to the comment but sank down on the sofa. He laid back, put his hands behind his head, and gazed up at the ceiling. He wasn't tired at all, but he knew that he would need the sleep later. If he was lucky, he would eventually fall asleep but right now, his mind was swirling with thoughts. _She believed that I had brought her there, so she attacked me. Would I have done the same? Hell, you're just worried that she doesn't like you._

He sat up, not believing himself. He liked her! Yet he knew barely anything about Hotaru. In his lifetime, he couldn't recall anyone quite like her. She was dark, mysterious and independent. And those eyes… Those violet orbs were really something. Slapping himself, he stood up. _Stop it, don't even go there!_

A shiver ran down his spine, and for a moment, he felt frozen. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around. Robin was sure he had seen a shadow at the window. Quickly after walking over, he put his hands on the glass and stared out. He stood there for a while, just starring out, not thinking about anything in particular. A sense of a sudden hopelessness brought him back and he repressed the feeling, his mind protesting violently.

Felling light-headed, he found his way to the sofa again and tried to keep his mind blank. Eventually, sleep claimed him and he fell down into the darkness.

0 0 0 0 0

She watched him lay down on the sofa as they left the room. She sighed mentally and followed Raven. Both had her confused, but in entirely different ways. From the start, she had felt a connection to them both and trusted them almost right away. Raven was powerful, and something with her was familiar but at the same time, it was very different. They had similar personalities to, and they got along very well.

She had amused herself with thinking that perhaps, Raven was her counterpart in this dimension. But of course, it had only been a wild guess… And Robin… She found herself thinking that he was attractive. She had never felt drawn to someone before like that… Except when she had had a crush on Seiya. Although she had been little then, she had known that right away she had feelings for him.

And then there was the question, how where she supposed to get back?

"Hotaru?"

She snapped out of it and found herself standing in a dark room. The bed was slightly lit up by the moonlight, and it suddenly seemed very inviting and comfortable. Something came flying towards her and she caught just in time. It was big red t-shirt. Raven grinned and slammed the wardrobe shut.

"I'm sure that he won't mind if you borrow this to sleep in. I'm sure we can fix some more clothes if you want tomorrow."

She nodded and Raven flew out of the room. Hotaru closed the door and went over to the bed. She undressed and put the t-shirt on and got herself comfortable in the bed. Finding herself feeling rather tired, she closed her eyes and let the sleep claim her.

0 0 0 0 0

She knew this feeling, there was no mistake about it. It was an endless, overpowering presence you could only experience when facing death. Those last moments when you almost has crossed over and is standing in no mans land. Except, she wasn't dying. She was the immortal guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. The presence only indicated on thing, and that was that her father, the god of time, Chronos, was protecting the gates of time. Setsuna glanced at the door she was standing before, almost expecting to se him bursting through and tell her why he was protecting her. Or rather, that was what she hoped.

She couldn't penetrate this presence and seek the others out, nor could she leave. Whoever, or whatever, threatened her was evidently as powerful or more. Her father had only stopped her once, and that had been at the fall of the silvermillennium. Setsuna had not foreseen anything unusual, and now she suspected that her father had something to do with it. _It must be of great importance, or something I am not supposed to find out. _

Holding up her staff, she concentrated her power, carefully reaching out. No, she still couldn't get through. She turned to the doors, holding up her staff again. One option to find out about the others was to transport herself to another dimension and then back to Usagi. She sighed in defeat as the power of dimensions no longer responded to her calling. _It must be father… But why? The others can't be dead. Please be all right._

0 0 0 0 0

Hotaru found herself in complete darkness and although she could feel an evil presence, she wasn't scared. There was something familiar with it, and she could not detect any harmful intentions towards her in this never ending darkness. It was a deceiving feeling, and she strived forward trying not to fall for it's warmth. It was tempting but she knew it tried to trick her and continued to search the dark.

And far away in the distance, she saw a faint light. She strived towards it, feeling the pressure of the darkness increase as she got closer and closer. Ignoring the pressure, she could now se that it was a single red candle. The flame burned strongly, and flickered wildly in the darkness, which tried to suffocate it. She reached out towards the flame, and a feeling of relief washed over her…

0 0 0 0 0

Something landed hard on him and Robin was awake in a split second. He wheezed as the air left his lungs and found himself shortly paralyzed.

"What the hell!?"

Beast Boy got off him and smirked at the sight of the confused and chocked Robin. He had just been dreaming a very disturbing nightmare which he never wanted to think about again and was currently abused by Beast Boy.

"He, what do you know. Trying to cheat are ya? Playing all night?"

He leaned close towards Robin, causing him to widen his eyes.

"Am I so good that you have to practice all night? Heh… Guess you're really lousy at this game…"

Before Robin could say something, Beast Boy sat down on him again and begun to play. Cyborg walked in the room just in time to se Robin trying to strangle Beast Boy. At least, that was what it looked like. He chuckled and took a seat in the sofa, taking over the game.

"Morning guys, thanks for warming my seat."

Robin let go of Beast Boy and the green teen glared at Cyborg.

"Hey, that's my game! Get your hands off!"

Cyborg grinned. Oh, how he loved to best Beast Boy the first thing he did in the morning. Beast Boy complained a lot that he didn't do it on Robin, but with Robin being all serious, it just wasn't the same.

"Not anymore, you lovebirds had your time."

Robin snickered lightly at the expression on Beast Boys face. The morning had been rough, and he really deserved something for his rude awakening.

"I guess that's your punishment for sitting on your leader like that."

"Hey, I didn't se you ya know! You don't usually sleep on the sofa… Why were you sleeping there anyway? And what's your problem being all happy and nice?"

That brought his mind too what happened yesterday, and he found himself thinking fast. Maybe he needed to talk Hotaru first, before he introduced her to them? They had to make up some cover story or something since she had asked them not to reveal her identity.

"I…."

They were interrupted by a scream and Robin bolted towards his room.

"Hotaru!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other before they ran after him. Something was definitely out of place here.

0 0 0 0 0

As she did every morning, she spent some time in the bathroom to fix herself up. Starfire hummed on a song she had recently heard on the radio as she combed her hair, and smiled to herself. This morning she had awoken in an extra good mood and as her thoughts drifted towards Robin, everything seemed perfect.

He had finally promised her that they would watch a movie this evening, and she almost squealed when she thought about it. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven wouldn't come, so it practically was a date! Finishing up, she cast a last glance at herself and left the bathroom. Daydreaming about her 'date', she found herself outside the door to Robins room.

A small giggle suddenly escaped her as she on impulse decided that she would wake him up. Starfire knew that he actually liked to sleep in sometimes and she had waked him up a few times before and he had never been angry about it. Besides, she just had to se him before she would burst!

Gently opening the door, she sneaked in. Yep, he was still in bed totally covered up in the sheets. She giggled again and went over to the bed, and shook him gently.

"Friend Robin…."

He stirred but didn't seem to wake up. Starfire decided that a more 'violent' method had to be used, and quickly dragged the sheet of.

"It's morning! Ro…"

It took a second before her mind had registered the stranger that was currently lying in his bed, starring up at her. She screamed. And so did the unfamiliar girl.

Hotaru scrambled out of the bed and got into her fighting stance. Starfire was so shocked that when she stopped screaming, she didn't move. Then, suddenly her mind kicked in and she raised a trembling hand and pointed towards Hotaru.

"You… You're wearing his shirt!"

The door flew open as Robin stormed in. He registered Hotaru standing in a fighting stance and quickly scanned the room as he run up to her. After him came the rest of the gang, stopping in the door.

"Hotaru, are you ok?"

Starfires eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed her yet! She saw the girl apparently named Hotaru, relax in his presence and nod.

"Yes… I was just startled that's all…"

Raven hurried up to her.

"_We heard you scream._"

Hotaru gave Raven a small nod. Beast boy, who had been starring at Hotaru, suddenly opened his mouth.

"Dude! She's hot! Why didn't you stay in your room with her Robin?"

Both blushed at the compliment, but Starfire found herself angry and gave him a quick glare.

"Because, friend, they aren't together!"

Raven and Cyborg eyed the green alien, and Beast Boy felt a cold shiver ran down his spine as Starfires eyes glowed. Cyborg wisely decided that the tension he felt from Star had to be broken; he killed two birds in a row by asking a simple question.

"Hotaru huh? What made you end up here?"

Hotaru answered quickly.

"I'm stuck here for awhile, there's a thing that I have to do some research on. Fortunately, for me, since I didn't have anywhere to stay, I meet Robin and Raven and the rest you know. They agreed to help me out."

Starfire couldn't contain herself anymore.

"But… Why is she wearing Robins shirt?"

Robin turned towards her. The morning had been irregular and he found himself a little irritated at the lack of understanding.

"Because she needed a room Starfire! And, she didn't have any clothes with her."

Star pressed on, droved by the jealousy.

"But, how do we know that we can trust her?"

Raven sighed. Robin seemed totally oblivious to the fact that Starfire was jealous.

"Have you forgotten that I was there to? I, if anyone, would have felt if she was evil."

Hotaru took a deep breath. She felt really uncomfortable, especially when the green guy called Beast Boy was starring at her bare legs. _Maybe I should find another place…_

"Look, if I'm causing you any trouble I will find somewhere else to stay… I don't want to be in your way really…"

Robin quickly spoke up, a little too quickly for Starfires taste.

"No! You must stay, where else would you end up? We don't want Slade to get his hands on you! Trust me, that's something you should avoid."

"_Yes, he is not someone I would like you to meet._"

Hotaru looked at Raven, and saw the pain in her eyes. Perhaps this Slade was someone she needed to do some research on. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group, and Cyborg who couldn't bear it, walked over and grabbed one of Hotarus hands and shook it.

"I'm the tin can of the group, call me Cyborg."

Hotaru couldn't help but smile. His way just seemed to light the tension up.

"Well, I'm Hotaru but when I'm on Duty it's Sailor Saturn."

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Care to elaborate the duty part?"

She smirked.

"Sure."

She concentrated on her powers, and the silence filled the room as the transformation took place. Cyborg took a step back with his eyes wide open. Hotaru was standing there with her mighty glaive, making a very powerful impression despite her height. She was in her eternal form, but had left out the wings. She saw the questioning look in Robins face but she just smiled at him. He shrugged lightly, but couldn't help to feel a little satisfied like they shared a understanding only for them. _Heh, you really like that thought…_

Raven was on the verge of laughing; Beast Boy had never been so quiet and Starfire was just hilarious. Jealousy seemed to something entirely new to her, which apparently made her confused and very easy to read. Robin was very oblivious of her, which made it even more fun.

Sure, she liked Starfire and she was a good friend but she lacked something that Hotaru had. She didn't understand the dark side of life as well as Hotaru did. She could feel it. A loud noise made them all turn towards Beast Boy, which grabbed his stomach.

"Uh… Breakfast?"

Cyborg smacked Beast Boy lightly on the arm.

"That's the smartest thing you've said today."

Starfire walked up to Robin, and smiled brightly at him. Gently dragging him out of the room towards the kitchen, she tried to get his attention.

"Robin, which movie shall we watch this evening?"

Hotaru changed to the only pair of clothes she had now. Black tights with a dark grey tight shirt with a sailor miniskirt in the same colour and to that black ballerina shoes. She tried to ignore the strange feeling she had felt when Starfire grabbed Robin. _I don't care… I don't even know him so why should I? The only thing I should even think of is how to get home._

Raven taped her on the shoulder and Hotaru blinked.

"Come on, we must eat something. You like herbal tea?"

Hotaru nodded, the thought of tea made her feel a bit better. She and Raven seemed to get alog better and better by the minute which was a comforting thought.

"I drink it a lot at home. It drives Michiru crazy when she comes into my room and se empty cups everywhere."

Raven felt the pain in her voice and nodded.

"Is she your… mother?"

Hotaru smiled sadly.

"No, but she is now. My real mother died in an accident caused by my father. And as for him… I killed him when I was under the influence of an evil being. I'd rather not talk about it."

She shuddered and as they entered the kitchen, Hotaru smiled and tried to hide the bad feelings she felt just thinking of the memory. Raven put her hand on Hotarus shoulder.

"_I know how it feels to be controlled like that. My father was a demon, and he made me do stuff I would like to forget. I had to kill him._"

Hotaru nodded as she was given a cup with warm tea. She couldn't believe that she and Raven seemed to have so much in common! They had bonded almost instantly, and for the first time in her life she felt like she had truly gained a best friend. Chibiusa was special of course, but she would never understand her like Raven could. And the best part was that she could tell her anything, Raven would believe her and not call her a freak. _I really hope that he will never call me a freak…_

Hotaru glanced at Robin, and blushed when his gaze meet hers. She looked down into her tea. The group took place at the table. Starfire was sitting next to Robin, putting some mustard on her sandwiches. Robin made a face at the mustard and grabbed some bread and put some meat on. Beast Boy made a face as Cyborg began to stuff bacon into his mouth.

"Dude, you're a cannibal!"

Raven put some cheese on her bread and nudged Hotaru.

"Do you want something else?"

She shook her head and grabbed some bread, then she reached for the cherry jam. The group was quickly getting used to Hotaru, and began to ask her various questions to get to know her. When questions came that concerned her task, she skilfully avoided the truth with a white lie. What she did not tell them was that she came from a different dimension. Although, one question from Beast Boy made her choke on her apple juice.

"So, you have a boyfriend or something?"

He was eagerly starring at her and Robin perked up. They were all starring at her and she felt a bit uncomfortable. She could feel Starfires eyes burn on her.

"No… I don't."

The tension seemed to lift and Hotaru sighed in relief. Starfire inched a bit closer to Robin, but he didn't notice. He was thinking about Hotaru and what they would have to do. It was evident that they had to help her somehow, but it was like finding a needle in a haystack. But at the same time, he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to help her. _It´s because you want her to stay here… You're a selfish bastard for a hero…_

He stood up and left the kitchen, ignoring Starfire as she asked him were he was going. He headed up on the rooftop and sat down, gazing out over the city. Even before Hotaru came along, he had found himself on the roof thinking. Perhaps it had been so ever since Starfire had starting to show what she felt for him.

At first, he had been confused about what he felt about her. He had even promised her that they would watch a movie together so that he could explore his feelings further. But now, he hadn't thought of her a single time since her… Hotaru had mesmerised him from the start. She could fight, even come up to his standard. She was like a mix between Starfire and Raven. Not to white and not to black.

He had to get to know her better. Standing up, he came to a decision. When he came back down, and found that the group had moved to the living room. Raven was sitting aside, reading a book. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg was sitting in the sofa. The green boy and the half man were currently competing in a shooting game. Hotaru was standing by the sofa, watching the game with some interest.

Robin walked up to her and as she turned, she smiled at him. He felt a flip in his stomach but tried to ignore it.

"Wanna see a movie tonight? Starfire and I are going and I thought that you wanted to tag along? I think it would be a good for you to get to know us better."

She held a cool expression but her eyes betrayed her happiness. Starfire shoot her a glare that both teens missed.

"I haven't seen a good film for a while… why not?"

They jumped when a frustrated scream came from Beast Boy.

"Hehe, you should have seen that coming! I have used it on you I don't know how many times and still…!"

Cyborg laughed at the embarrassed expression on Beast Boys face. Hotaru shook her head. She caught Robins eyes on her and he realised that he had been starring. Quickly, he tried to cover his awkwardness.

"Ah… You need more clothes right? Since you're going to stay here I mean…"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't have any money so that's going to be a problem."

Cyborg snorted.

"We can pay. The mayor gives us all the money we need. I assume that if it comes to it, you will help us fight and thus, you should be considered a Titan."

Hotaru found herself baffled.

"Well, if you say so… but…"

Raven got up from her seat.

"Me and Starfire can take you somewhere shopping, how about it? Starfire loves to shop and knows the stores better than I do. Keeps dragging me there all the time."

Upon hearing her name, Starfire quickly turned her head towards Raven looking dumbstruck. She forced a smile and nodded in agreement. The guys decided to have a little game tournament while the girls headed out. Starfire did her best during the trip to be as nice as possible, but all she could se when she looked at Hotaru was her fear of losing Robin. Hotaru was clueless when it came to Starfire and just assumed that she had a hard time to except her although she really tried. It had not been the first time. She was used to it, people had efter all called her a freak all her life.

When they came back, Starfire headed for the roof. She sat there starring at the city, pondering her situation. Why was she experiencing such awful feelings towards Hotaru? Why made it her so… scared? Was she such a bad person that she couldn't accept her? She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when Beast Boy suddenly interrupted her thoughts. He was startled to find her there.

"What are you doing here?"

She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm… thinking. There is something bothering my mind."

He blinked, and sat down beside her. This was odd, Starfire always seemed to be in a happy mood and he had never seen her like this.

"I have been feeling these dreadful feelings towards Hotaru. Every time she gets near Robin, I just want to get her away. Why is that?"

To his own surprise, he found himself answering her question a bit relived. When Tera had been around, there had been times when he had felt like that. _At least there is something I can help with…_

"It's jealousy Starfire. When some you like loves another, you get envious."

The alien seemed to consider his words for a moment. It did explain a few situations she had come across and made her realise that she wasn't a bad person. However, the fact that she couldn't control herself when it came to jealousy still worried her.

"Thank you friend Beast Boy."

He sensed her zooming off and decided to leave her alone, but before he headed back Beast Boy turned. He really hoped that it worked out for Starfire, she had been crushing on Robi for a long time now. Even he had seen it, and he didn't just hope it for her sake. Blushing he turned around, trying not to think about a certain black haired girl.

"Me and Cyborg are trying out a new game. Wanna join us?"

She shook her head.

"No thanks. I will stay here and think."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe she should meditate as Raven always did. She decided to try it; at least it would make her relax.

0 0 0 0 0

Just wanna recommend this band: Finntroll. Escpecially their song "Försvinn du som lyser" Damn, its so fucking good...

Hang on for the next chapter!


	2. Nothing will ever be the same again

I'm going away soon on a vacation to rome, so I don't know how it will be with the updates but I will do my best! Thank you people who reviewed, it really added to my enthusiasm for this story! My goal is to be able to finish it, and perhaps I will even do a second part... I already have some ideas but we will see.  
Please, enjoy!

* * *

_The Bird and The Firefly_

**Chapter 02 -** Nothing will ever be the same again

0 0 0 0 0

Hotaru neatly placed her new clothes in a pile and sat down on Robins bed. She didn't mind to be in his room, not at all. A part of her was really enjoying it, a little too much for her taste. She was a bit worried, that she had to admit. The more she had come to know them, the more she would be cry when she left them. They had accepted her so quickly (except for Starfire, there was still something with her), she had never felt so at home anywhere. She could relax and be herself, and she didn't have a duty to anyone. Only to herself. _I am really beginning to like it here. Maybe, I don't have to go back. No… I know that I have to. I can't fall for Robin, despite that he is so… damn. Why must my life be so miserable? It feels so right here… Like a part of me always belonged here from the start._

A few days had passed since the shopping trip, and she couldn't believe how the time had went by so fast. She went thru her memories and smiled when she remembered the movie the whole group had been to. Except that Starfire had been very moody for some reason, they had all had a good time. But she had barley registered the movie, since she had been sitting next to Robin.

She shook her head and got up. She put on her boots and glanced at herself as she passed the mirror. Black tights and a black tight shirt, a leather belt and a simple silver necklace with a blood red stone. Simple and clean, just as she liked it. Heading out of the room, she decided that she had to talk to Robin. As much as she liked to be sleeping in his room, it was his room and only the gods knew how long she would have to stay.

But first, she would find Raven. And, if she guessed right, she would be in her room meditating now. When she arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Raven it's me."

The demon girl opened the door, peeking out.

"Come in."

There it was again, the same monotone voice. She liked Raven, but had been very puzzled with why the girl always sounded and acted so emotionless even when she wasn't facing an enemy. Hotaru had adapted the same behaviour but only when she was fighting, since it benefited her.

"Raven, I have certain suspicions concerning the way you act and have wanted to ask you this for a long time. But I wanted us to get to know each other first. It's a very personal question, and I am only asking out of curiosity and concern. Why do you keep your emotions in such stern control?"

Raven nodded, apparently not surprised by the question and motioned for her to sit down on her bed. She closed the door and they both sat down. _Hotaru is really caring and understanding, she is like a different _person_ when she fights…_

"We have told each other of our pasts, and it has to do with the fact that my father is Trigon. I am his offspring and half demon and possess powers beyond that of him. If I do not control my emotions, the power goes off uncontrolled."

Hotaru smiled in relief. She had felt her honesty and was glad that it wasn't psychological. This she perhaps could help her with.

"You never had a teacher or something?"

Raven shook her head.

"Remember that I told you about Malchior? He only taught me dark magic. I have learned almost everything on my own."

"I am also very powerful, but I can control it. My problem is that I have not yet reached my potential power. You on the other hand, have. But you cannot control it. At least to a degree. I separate myself from it in my mind. Have you tried that? Before I tried it my power where all over my mind and I had a really hard time."

Ravens eyes widened. Could it really be that simple? She considered it for a moment. It was true, she felt like the power was all over her mind. It had always been her, and she had always been it. She tried to separate it and keep it in a part of her mind. Steadying it, she sighed.

"I will try it Hotaru. The worst thing that could happen would be that the microwave explodes."

Hotaru smiled and she saw the book lying on the bed. Raven followed her gaze.

"It's just a book I'm currently reading…."

Both girls jumped as the alarm set off. They hurried out of Ravens room and ran into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg where already there, not surprising. Starfire came flying into the room and landed beside Raven.

"It's Slade!"

Hotaru shivered. Robin was standing behind her, and she could feel the heat from his body. It was distracting to say the least. She tried to think of home, getting her thoughts away from him. She couldn't love him.

"Hotaru, maybe you should stay here until we come back?"

She turned and gave Robin a glare.

"I'm not waiting here. You have all done so much for me, and somehow I have to return the favour. Besides, I'm not exactly defenceless."

_I just happen to be the most dangerous senshi there is. Destroying a planet is nothing. However, they can never know that I am the senshi of destruction, silence and rebirth. Then they_ _will fear me and turn me away like everyone else has._

Robin could se it in her eyes. It would not matter what he said, she would follow them and fight. They were so deep; it was easy to get lost in violet orbs. He nodded.

"Titans, go!"

Hotaru transformed and spread her wings and was mildly surprised when Robin motioned for her to pick him up. Raven slapped Beast Boy when he tried to convince Raven to fly him and Starfire grabbed Cyborg since she was exceptionally strong. She glared at Hotaru, but she didn't notice it. As they flew towards the city, she tried not to let her thoughts linger on the boy wonder beneath her. He looked up at her.

"You ok?"

She smirked at him.

"I'm a warrior, don't you think I can handle a little weight?"

He looked insulted, but quickly regained himself and smirked. _It's been a long time since any girl tried to outwit me…_

"Well, I only asked since you look like you would drop a shrimp."

She tilted her head and he immediately regretted his words. Suddenly, she skydived.

"Whaaa!"

He screamed in surprise and she turned upwards just in the right time before they both would hit the surface. It took a while before he had calmed himself and he screamed with joy. The adrenaline pumping in him, the dive, it was fantastic!

"Wooohhooo! Hotaru, you better warn me next time…"

"Or else what?"

"I might, by accident, sneak into my room at night and slip something nasty into my bed."

Hotaru blushed and they both became quiet. The arrived at the place, an old warehouse and Robin looked around.

"What the hell would Slade want from this place? The building looks like it's going to collapse any minute!"

The group headed closer and Hotaru recalled Slade in her mind. Maybe he knew something useful… She had to talk to him, alone. Even though she really didn't want to. If he was the one who had teleported her, he might even overpower and hurt her.

"How about we split up? You all have radios right?"

Robin looked slightly bothered by it but his instincts kicked in and he couldn't resist the idea of beating Slade.

"Alright. Push the button on the side on the little com I gave you if you're in trouble and we will come right away. Let's go. Beast Boy, you should turn into a rat or something…"

Hotaru headed inside with Robin and Starfire. She gave her a slight glare when she took off into the dark. She reached out her senses and quietly moved forward. Of what she had been told about this man, he didn't seem to be the guy that fancied a place such as this. But what did she know? She had never met him. A tingle alarmed her of two presences straight ahead.

_Well, that didn't take long. This is… weird._

Wouldn't Slade know that he would cause an alarm? Robin had described him as highly intelligent, often sending someone else to do his dirty work and working out complicated plans. She stopped as she saw two shadows in the now half dark. One was lying on the ground; the other one standing had to be Slade.

"Slade is it?"

He turned and the mask gleamed vaguely. It was definitely him. She calmly stood there, their gazes locked on each other.

"Go away girl. Unless you would like to experience a little pain."

She almost laughed aloud. He had mistaken her for an ordinary girl, not surprisingly considering the half dark warehouse.

"I'm not going anywhere."

If he was surprised, he sure didn't show it. The confidence in himself was clearly given away by his posture and athletic body. He was totally motionless, which indicated his almost perfect control of his body.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into girl. I'm only giving you this one warning."

"Oh, but I do know what I'm getting myself into. The question is, do you?"

He didn't answer and for a moment, the tension built up. Hotarus eyes thinned, she was sure she had heard a chuckle escape his throat. Then, with a speed only acquired by years of experience, Hotaru called her glaive and swung it. Slade felt the sharp tip of the weapon under his chin. The cold steel was freezing, but he didn't move.

"I see you're not an ordinary girl. My loss."

She put some slight pressure on her glaive and she heard a small gasp.

"I have some questions, and you can guess the rest. Do you know anything about dimensional travel?"

"No…"

She applied some more pressure.

"Again, do you know anything about dimensional travel?"

"No… It's not possible!"

She could sense his honesty, despite his dark nature. A slight tone of desperation had tinted his voice, and she smiled evilly.

"Then, I assume you know of no one capable of such things?"

"Perhaps… There was once a demon called Trigon… But he was destroyed!"

Slade glanced to the side and cursed. Hotaru dared to do the same, which was a mistake. Quickly, Slade hit the glaive and got out of her way, cursing.

"Damn it! He got away…"

She noticed that the other man was gone. _Was that why he had showed up at this warehouse? For the other one…_Slade threw a chair at her way and she didn't have time to block it. She flew into the wall and sank down. Slade looked down at her, and something gleamed in his eye.

"I'm pretty sure you're not a Titan. I sense something other from you. Who are you?"

She glared at him and tried to focus.

"For you, it's Saturn."

He smirked and taped his chin.

"The planet of destruction eh? There is something more to you than meets the eye, that is clear girl."

Suddenly, Slade turned around. Robin was standing there, glaring at him.

"My my, took you long enough. I'm just having a chat with this… intriguing girl. I take it you have met before?"

Robin didn't answer and charged. Slade deflected his blow.

"I would love to continue this little get together, but I have urgent business to attend to."

He managed to punch Robin away and quickly disappear into the dark. Robin wanted to follow, but he knew he had to take care of Hotaru. He blinked when he saw that she already stood up and gazed out into the dark where Slade had been. Her face was serious and her eyes hard.

"Where are the others?"

"Somewhere… Are you all right?"

Hotaru smiled but the hardness in her eyes remained.

"I'm perfectly fine. What bothers me however is that I still don't have a clue as how to get back. If earth is destroyed, I can never forgive myself."

Robin moved closer and gently touched her arm. She flinched, and not from pain. He could understand that, the endless feeling of a duty assigned for oneself. Her skin was soft and creamy and he almost lost himself in the sensation for a while. The red blood brought him out of it into a storm of sudden concern.

"You're bleeding."

She closed her eyes.

"Remove your hand."

With a hurt expression, he did so but it quickly changed into that of astonishment. She held her hand over the place and when it glowed, she had healed herself. Opening her eyes, she began to walk out. Robin followed, and walked up beside her. Hotaru concentrated on her space pocket and her glaive disappeared. _You are doing to much to me… _

"Ordinary people call me a freak when I heal people. If that really makes me a freak, then I sure as hell won't mind being one."

"To us, you will never be a freak Hotaru. The only freak ever in the T-tower would be Beast Boy."

She smiled at his attempt to joke, feeling a bit comforted.

0 0 0 0 0

The titans continued to encounter Slade in various places, and the odd thing was that he never did anything and always got away. Robin was confused and angry, due to his growing feelings for Hotaru and as to what Slade was up to. Starfire was as moody as ever, one moment she was shining with happiness and next she was depressed or angry. The game duo seemed to be avoiding the others a little more often than they used to, and Raven found herself happier than ever.

Hotaru had taken the opportunity to read with Raven, searching her books. Slade had told her that he believed that Trigon had known something about dimensional travel, so she decided to take up that lead. It was at least something. As the days passed, she began to feel a growing guilt that she was beginning to like the titans more and more. Especially one of the titans.

Hotaru went into the living room and found Raven floating in the air, reading a big green book. Cyborg was zapping the tv and Beast Boy was eating a tofu sandwich also watching. Starfire and Robin where nowhere to be seen. She walked up to Cyborg and sat beside him.

"I need to talk to Robin, where is he?"

"Have you checked the roof? If he's not there, I bet he's probably in the garage now."

She nodded and got up. Cyborg had been like a big brother, he really had a sense of humour she could compare to Minako and Makoto. It made her miss them a bit less. He had even given her some lecturing in how to hack a computer. Quickly heading up onto the roof, she only saw Starfire taking a swim. The alien had not been in a good mood lately when Hotaru had been around so she sneaked back down and headed for the garage. She had tried a few times to get to know Starfire but it had all been in vain, she seemed to avoid her. Robin was there, fixing with his motorcycle. She stopped a few meters from him, and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

"What? I'm busy…"

His tone stunned her, and she found herself unable to utter a word. Robin turned, looking slightly annoyed but his expression quickly changed to that of surprise.

"Hotaru? Have something happened?"

She avoided his gaze and felt slightly uncomfortable. His way had disarmed her, and she felt like an idiot.

"I think you should get your room back… I mean, it's your room after all… Isn't there a free room that nobody uses? Couldn't I take that room?"

Robin seemed to consider it for a moment before he spoke.

"The room you speak of belonged to Terra. She was a former Titan and Beast Boys love. It's a long story, but to make it short, we don't use it for Beast Boys sake. But, I guess I can look into it if you really want to."

Hotaru blushed. _It's not what I really want to but…There is no choice…_

"Well, I really like to be in your room… I mean… You have a nice room, it's just, it is your room!"

He smiled and put a hand on her slender shoulder. She looked into his masked eyes and froze.

"We will fix it. Aren't we the titans after all?"

The silence fell over the two, who were mesmerized by each other. So close, yet so far away. Hotaru couldn't take it anymore and fell into his arms. Robin held her in his comforting arms, feeling a rush of excitement and warmth from the feeling of her body against his.

"Thank you…"

Suddenly she broke away from his arms and hurried out. Robin blinked and tried to figure out just what happened a moment ago. He didn't have much time as the alarm went off. The titans meet up in the living room, Hotaru had transformed and stood beside Raven. Cyborg pointed at the screen.

"I couldn't identify the target Robin. Whoever it is either camouflaged himself or if we are unlucky, we got a new player in town. Wouldn't surprise me if it's Controlfreak…"

"Then we better get going. Come on!"

0 0 0 0 0

A figure in a black cloak was standing before a burning building. He was holding a black staff, firmly starring at the fire not moving an inch. The Titans were standing on a nearby building, looking down at the destruction at hand. Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"Why aren't we kicking his but? He set the building on fire dude!"

Robin sighed in annoyance. He was used to his lack of understanding, but it still irritated him. Beast Boy would always rush into the heat without comprehending the situation. Cyborg was at least analyzing his opponents, which he had tried to hint to Beast Boy.

"We don't know that for sure. I say we wait and se what happens before we make a risky move."

Cyborg nodded. Starfire glanced at Robin, then at Hotaru. She was standing beside Raven, looking down on the ground seemingly deep in thought. Star found herself a bit happier at the sullen look on Hotarus face and glanced at Robin again.

"Look! Someone's coming out of the building!"

All eyes focused on the man emerging from the building. Beast Boy pointed towards the man, but he didn't have to. Robin stated the obvious.

"It's Slade!"

He gripped the edge on the building and glared angrily at his nemesis. His eyes widened slightly as Slade charged towards the man in the cloak. They were suddenly engaged in a battle and the Titans were glued to the spot.

"Dude, this is weird."

Robin never took his eyes off the two, ignoring Beast Boys remark and followed their every move. The unknown man was skilled, no doubt about it. He was fighting evenly with Slade, but he got the impression that the man was actually toying with Slade! And that technique… It gave the feeling that he had practised it for years and years… To many years for a lifetime… Excitement flowed thru his veins, and body itched. The mans moves made him even more eager to fight.

"Cyborg, run a diagnostic of that building!"

"I'm on it."

He held up his arm and translated the readings coming from his scan. Oh, the man were good. If Robin was excited from just watching, he knew the man was high-quality. Noting it his eyes thinned.

"There's a huge room beneath the building, and it seems to be filled with some advanced high tech gear…"

"It must have been Slades new hideout! Who is that guy? Titans, I think it's time to make a move! Go!"

Robin jumped of the building, the Titans quickly following their leader. Hotaru flew after them, landing gracefully beside them. She had remained quiet the whole time, contemplating the situation she was currently in. _I cant think about that now… I have to help the titans for everything they have done for me, I need to fight…_

"Slade! What the hell are you up to now?"

The two combats paused their fighting, jumping away a few metres from each other. Slade gave Robin a confident look behind his mask. Hotaru tensed up, knowing his speed all to well.

"On the contrary Robin, it is not I who am up to something. Maybe you should ask this man just what he did to this little building?"

The hood covered the mans face, as he turned to watch the Titans. He snickered as he sensed their leaders confusion. But then, suddenly he stopped. He seemed to stiffen which Slade noticed. He tried to follow the mans gaze and then it hit him. A plan began to form in his mind and he no longer felt like the prey he had been seconds ago.

"Well, the Titans isn't it? I shall make your job a little bit easier in two ways. Firstly, I'm going to kill Slade. Secondly, I'm going to kill you."

Starfires eyes blazed as she spoke up.

"You shall do no such thing! I will see to that!"

He snickered again.

"You and what army? You are of no match to me dear. It is unwisely to challenge a man which has defeated greater warriors than yourself."

He said it as a matter of fact, with no intention whatsoever to impress or frighten them. Slade had to admit that he felt a slight liking for this man, even though he knew this mans intention was to get rid of him. For what purpose, he wasn't entirely sure but he had a slight suspicion that he somehow was a threat to this man. Beast Boy scowled at him, and Cyborg held his sonic cannon ready. Raven was in a slight fighting stance, but Hotaru remained passive.

For several minutes she had tried to study the man and found herself feeling goose bumps. It was something odd with him, a feeling that he was emitting. It couldn't quite be described as familiar, but almost. A feeling of déjà vu, but not. The tension was rising in the air, and a few minutes in silence passed. Suddenly, Slade made a quick movement. The man reacted instantly, deflecting the sharp star Slade threw at him. Robin and the Titans jumped out of the way as he threw a device at them and smoke exploded and clouded the area.

Hotaru, who were so deep in thought was surprised and caught off guard by two strong arms wrapping around her frail body. Holding her in an iron grip, she struggled and screamed in surprise.

"Robin!"

Slade chuckled as he sailed up in the air with her.

"I'm sorry my dear, but he won't save you now. Besides, I'm not letting go of the messiah of silence that easily."

She stopped and starred at him, completely paralyzed for a moment.

"You are mentioned in the old books my dear. I know of your powers."

Her eyes suddenly thinned.

"But that's not why I am here now. I'm your lifeline aren't I?"

He chuckled as he let go of the line and fetched it.

"Clever, and yes, that you are. At least for now. What the future brings we will have to see now won't we?"

0 0 0 0 0

Robin spun around as soon as he heard her scream.

"Hotaru!"

He ran in the direction of the scream, and as he ran out thru the smoke he saw her. In the arms of Slade. They sailed upwards towards a building, with the help of a line. Without hesitation, he brought out his own and fired. When it was stuck, he pushed the button and flew upwards after them. His heart was beating like a hammer in his chest, and all he could focus on was saving her. _I can' lose you now Hotaru…_

As the smoke cleared, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire found themselves alone. The mysterious man, Slade, Robin and Hotaru were gone. Cyborg threw his arms up in the air with frustration.

"Aw, man! I hate it when he does that!"

Starfire flew up in the sky, her mind racing. She frantically looked around, trying to spot Robin. He could be hurt, or worse, dead! And Hotaru… She almost felt like she was going to break down crying, but something stronger made her remain somewhat focused. _I wont cry!_ She had to find Robin. Starfire flew down and landed beside the guys, giving them a serious look.

"We must find Robin. Please, you can locate him can you not?"

Cyborg nodded. He felt happiness when he saw the determination in Starfires eyes. They had been clouded with doubt, fear and anger for a time now but that was all gone.

"Let's take the T-car."

Beast Boys eyes widened and Cyborg shook his head.

"No, you're not driving my car so don't even consider it. EVER! Let's go."

0 0 0 0 0

Hotaru decided that she wouldn't struggle at all. She found this Slade intriguing, in a sort of way. Secondly, she was sure that he knew something important that she needed to know. And what kind of lifeline was she anyway? She probably could try and summon her powers to get free… But that would only lead to more questions and confusion.

Slade was thankful that she was so petite even though he was strong and probably could handle ten times the weight. He suddenly jumped down from a building, surprising Hotaru again. She yelped but was held firmly in Slades iron grip. She looked up at him, studying him. Slade was surprised when he couldn't perceive any emotion whatsoever of either hatred, vengeance or anger. A curious gleam in her eyes was all he could detect.

"Tell me what you know."

Her tone were serious. Slade looked at her for a moment, considering his options. This girl certainly were different than he expected. _It's almost like she wanted to be here…_

"Perhaps."

A flash of anger was all he was awarded, and he couldn't help but smirk. Hotaru felt the answer slip through her hands and she almost gave in to the anger but calmed herself. She could wait, at least for a short while.

"So that's why you still are in his arms. I must admit I began to wonder…"

Slade stiffened and turned to face the man again. Hotaru hated to admit it, but she actually felt safe in Slades arms when the man looked at her. She couldn't se his face but felt his eyes burn upon her. He snickered lightly. _She looks really beautiful in his arms, makes you want it even more, heh…_

"I didn't think you would sink so low Slade, using a living shield like that, and not just any girl… You choose the messiah of silence."

Hotaru summoned her powers and let a jolt of power surge through Slade. He was totally unprepared and let her go. She summoned her glaive and stood beside him. She gave him a glare as her mind was racing. If both he and Slade knew, there definitely was something more to this than she could figure out now.

"How wonderful. Now it's going to be much easier to kill you."

She stepped in front of Slade, the glaive ready in her hands. She couldn't let him kill Slade even though he was a bad guy. He could even be of use to her.

"Who are you?"

The man brought out his staff, and chuckled. _So thirsty for information, I like that. _

"Now that would be a spoiler. But since it is you who is asking, I will give you my name."

He swung his staff and Slade were knocked into the wall. Hotaru didn't dare to turn around, she clearly remembered the last time she had done that.

"Tristan."

Suddenly, he jumped back. An object was stuck in the ground, and Hotaru recognised it as one of Robins bombs! She darted out as the explosion went of and found herself in Robins arms. She blinked and he pulled her away and didn't stop until they were safe and far away. She placed her glaive in her subspace pocket and took a moment to calm her mind.

"Are you okay?"

The concern was evident in his voice and she couldn't help but blush slightly. She gave him a innocent smile.

"Yeah…"

It wasn't only because he was standing so close, she was feeling a bit guilty too. Tristan had been right, she could have gotten away from Slade if she had wanted…. Her eagerness to learn or find the answer had blinded her, she couldn't afford to make mistakes such as these. Not anymore. She flinched when she felt his hand on her arm. He was standing very close.

"I… was afraid he'd hurt you."

Her body responded to his, and they both inched closer until they held each other. Hotaru felt like she would melt, her heart was beating like crazy and her head spun lightly.

"Robin… I'm sorry…"

He smiled at her faint whisper.

"Don't be."

He leaned closer and she closed her eyes, aching for the feel of his lips against her own. It was not meant to be, for a voice abruptly broke them apart.

"Robin! Robin!"

Hotaru felt a strange feeling of both relief and envy when the green eyed alien threw herself in Robins arms. She turned her head as the T-car drove up to them and Cyborg looked out thru the window.

"Hotaru, Robin! Get your asses in the car!"

Hotaru quickly did what she was told and sat down in the back next to Raven in the middle. Robin wriggled out of Starfires grip and sat in the back beside Hotaru. Raven glanced at Hotaru. She tried to avoid Robin and concentrated on the empath.

"_What happened_?"

She sent a mental image of the incident, glad she didn't have to talk about it. Raven made a small nod.

"_His name is Tristan._"

"_I will search my books and see if I can find anything. You think it's him don't you?_ "

Hotaru closed her eyes and chose not to answer. For the moment, everything felt to overwhelming and when they got back she retreated to Robins room. Sinking down on the bed, she sat there for a while, deep in thought.

0 0 0 0 0

The following week was awkward to say the least. Hotaru mostly kept to herself, Raven searched her books, Beast Boy tried to lighten himself up, Cyborg spent the days training or working on his new weapons, Starfire struggled with herself and her feelings and Robin was just upset. Hotarus small depression was driving him mad because he was so worried and he tried to concentrate on finding info about Tristan and Slade. But he found nothing and could not drive the thoughts about Hotaru out of his head.

Looking out over the city as he made his moves like he used to, a nagging feeling made him stop several times. The training couldn't help him, the frustration was eating him up from the inside! There was something he needed to do, but was totally clueless as what to it could be. He had already thought about everything and yet he must have missed something. He sat down in defeat. When Robin heard soft steps, he turned around and was surprised to se Starfire.

The girl was staring out into nothingness as she walked over and stood gazing out over the city. Something had really been bothering the alien the last weeks, perhaps that was the reason?

"Hey Star, how are you?"

She flinched and turned her head in surprise. She did her best to smile, but he could se that she really struggled to hide something.

"I'm splendid friend Robin! Just… tired, yes!"

He shook his head. She was just to bad at lying.

"Somehow I don't buy that Star."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. He always saw through it, she didn't know why she had even tried.

"I… No, I'm fine really…"

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Starifre felt her heart beat quicken and was suddenly very aware that Robin was so close. She loved his smell, it always soothed her senses and made her feel safe.

"I think you should tell me what´s bothering you. I can se it's something."

It was electrifying. In that moment, she finally decided. She would tell him her feelings.

"I will show you."

She took a deep breath and kissed him. Robin was stunned and froze in his place. Starfires blood raced thru her body and she blushed again.

"I love you, Robin."

It was in that moment the realisation hit him and all the pieces fell in place. A great relief washed over him and a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. He grabbed Starfire and hugged her.

0 0 0 0 0

Raven sighed as she let the books down on the floor again. The search so far had been fruitless, and she was really getting annoyed at the green monster outside her door right now.

"Come on Raven! Just one game? Huh?"

She snapped.

"Cut it Beast boy! Geez, do you have a crush on me or something!? I'm trying to help Hotaru so leave me alone!"

She waited for the reply, but none came. She shrugged and sat down on her bed. Tristan… So far she had only checked her magical books… Mythology perhaps? She rose and walked over to the right section and chose a few scripts and began her work again. Raven felt a need to somehow make up for all that Hotaru had done for her. It was not often she came across someone that could even remotely understand her, and they had almost shared the same fate.

They had also exchanged experiences and learned much from each other. Raven had, gradually, thanks to Hotarus support began to control her demonic side… She really owes her a lot.

Beast Boy was so startled by Ravens answer that he froze for a moment. _I still love Terra… Or do I?_ He jumped when Cyborgs voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Got a brain freeze or did Raven just terrify you or something?"

He glared at Cyborg.

"Neither. I'm off playing some game."

Cyborgs eyes thinned and then he laughed and followed Beast Boy.

"Oh I get it. I get it. It hurts to be rejected."

He used a falsetto and was only intending to joke with Beast Boy, and was actually very unaware that he hit a nerve. Beast Boy threw his hands up.

"I didn't ask her out! I don't li… I don't… Shut up!"

Cyborg also stopped and just starred at Beast Boy. He was just about to say something when Robin hurried past them with a distant look on his face. He headed straight down the corridor and Cyborg forgot about Beast Boy for a moment.

"What's up with him? He looked all… yah know… dreamy?"

Robin didn't hear them but was heading straight for his room. He was determined and didn't knock on the door. He found her in the darkness, sitting on his bed with her back against him. She had a short thin grey dress and her bare shoulders looked very inviting. He walked up to her, not saying a word. She didn't turn or acknowledge his presence.

"Hotaru we need to talk."

Her sad eyes had a melancholic feeling to them and he almost flinched but just sat down next to her. He didn't know where to start and an awkward silence followed. _Hell, this is going to be hard…_

"I know you really miss your home… And we will do everything we can to help… But I won't put my heart in it."

She looked him into his eyes, confusion clearly visible in her violet orbs. He reached out and took her hand. A fire erupted as they both touched and both Hotaru and Robin shivered in pleasure.

"I love you Hotaru. I want to be with you and if I have to come with you I will."

Her eyes widened.

"You really…. You would do that for me?"

He smiled in relief.

"Yes… I would."

She blushed and whispered:

"I… love you too… But I was afraid to… I didn't want to get hurt…"

She looked up and gasped when he was only inches away. _So close…_

"I will never hurt you."

Robin couldn't take it anymore and kissed her. An ecstatic rush surged thru the two new lovers as their kiss deepened and they pressed against each other. Clinging on to the passion the world soon faded and all that existed was them and the bed.

0 0 0 0 0

This time I want to recommend: **Sonata Arctica**. Escpecially their songs "Peacemaker" and "The boy who wanted to be a real puppet"  
All their songs are so good... So fucking good...!

Hang on for the next chapter!


	3. Broken

Yet another chapter complete and I am back from my trip to Rome... Much warmer than Sweden, much better food too. But nothing is like home, right? Anyway, I will do my best to keep the updates somewhat regular but I will not promise anything, I have an incredible workload I have to deal with. Not too mention I am also trying to get my driver license... Anyway, here it is and thank you for the reviews! If you would like some kind of pairing do not hesitate to leave a note, and perhaps I will consider it...  
Enjoy!

* * *

_The Bird and The Firefly_

**Chapter 03 -** Broken

0 0 0 0 0

Robin hugged Star and she felt a rush of joy.

"Oh Star! What would I do without you?"

She could hear his excitement, like he was an impatient child and she smiled. He let her go, beaming at her.

"I'll talk to you later!"

He rushed inside and she danced a little dance of joy… He loved her! He loved her and not Hotaru! Suddenly everything seemed so wonderful again, the last weeks had disappeared in a flash! She didn't know how long she was on the roof before she went back inside. She decided to go to her room and change to something lighter. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Robins voice coming from his room.

"Hotaru we need to talk."

She smiled broadly and lost herself in thoughts about her and Robin and was again overwhelmed with joy. She sneaked closer to the door, she had to hear this! The mean part of her wanted him to ditch her so her victory could be complete. _He loves you and not her! Now you can be friends with her!_ She couldn't hear them anymore and carefully peeked inside the room.

Starfires world instantly shattered. She froze in her place, completely in chock. The image burned in her mind forever. Robin kissed Hotaru. She turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. With a broken heart she fled.

0 0 0 0 0

At dinner, Raven noted that Hotaru was beaming with a hidden happiness. Her whole being was radiating. She smiled to herself as she glanced towards Robin, and her suspicions where confirmed. He had a very hard time concealing the smile he had on his face. Cyborg was eyeing him, trying to figure out what had made him this happy so suddenly. Beast Boy was to busy stuffing himself with a tofu sandwich that he failed to notice anything else.

"_I take it you two have finally accepted your feelings…_"

Hotarus response was a faint blush and Raven smirked. She used her powers and poked Robin. He was startled and blinked at her.

"Got lucky recently? You look a little flustered…"

Cyborg laughed and dunked Robin in the back before he could answer her.

"Booyahh! My Robin has finally grown up! So who's the lucky girl?"

Robin and Hotaru blushed and Cyborg blinked. _Duh, it was obvious but hey who can resist?_

"Damn, should have seen that one coming."

He turned to Hotaru and blinked at her. His feutures turned into a twisted grin and he grabbed himself more food.

"You're kinda hot, no wonder he fell for you."

He used his sugary voice and waved at Robin with some chicken.

"Oh, Robin! I'm so jealous…"

He received a potato in the eye for that one. Beast Boy who had finally finished his gigantic sandwich smirked at Cyborg. Raven sighed and looked around the table. Starfire had not shown up yet. Hotaru rose from the table, still blushing from all the attention.

"I'm going to get some air."

She hurried out and Robin cast a worried glance after her. Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder, still smiling his horrid smile.

"Don't worry, she won't disappear on you."

Robin nodded a thank you to his friend, dismissing his grin and continued to eat. Raven had long since finished her meal and was now drinking her usual green tea with a lemon slice. Her thoughts wandered, but was suddenly interrupted as Beast Boy suddenly piped up.

"Where's Star? Has she eaten already or what?"

Robin stiffened and stood up. Raven felt a chill down her spine as she saw his frightened face. She knew of Starfires anger when she became jealous, she had seen it before when Kitten almost had kissed Robin.

"Hotaru!"

0 0 0 0 0

Starfire blasted the box with all her anger burning inside and the result was catastrophic. The only thing reaming of the box was a black mark and some smoke. Tears streamed down her face again and she sank down on the ground. Why? Why did he love Hotaru and not her? Hadn't she done everything for him? Hadn't she been by his side every time Slade attacked?

Her inner self was a turmoil of feelings. A burning hate for Hotaru, hurt, love and a small bit of guilt that she felt such hate. She held her head and tried to think straight. Why? She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Hotaru was starring down at her, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Starfire?"

The friendly Star had hidden herself deep within, and a dormant side of her that was tamaranian had awaken. It had been an ancient tradition for females to fight for their chosen mate, but it had long since been banned since it had caused so many unnecessary deaths. Still, it had added to the instincts of her people. Had she still been at home, elders could have tamed her anger. But now, she had none such support and she was seeing red.

Slapping the hand away she stood up, her green eyes glowing.

"I won't let you take my Robin away from me!"

Hotarus eyes widened and she jumped just in time as Starfire tried to fry her with her beams. She landed gracefully and took a defensive position. Hotaru really felt with Star, she knew she had hurt the alien girl but it had never been her intention to do so.

"I'm sorry Starfire. I didn't want to hurt you, and I never wanted to fall for Robin but I did. Hate wont solve anything! You of all people should know that… You have fought Slade and others…"

She jumped again, avoiding the beams. There was nothing she could do to stop her, she was too absorbed in her instincts.

"I hate you! I wish you never had showed up here!"

"STAR! STOP IT!"

She gasped and froze as Robins sharp voice cut through her like a knife. He ran over to Hotaru, gently hugging her. He knew they would solve this, Star just needed some time to heal her broken heart. She couldn't help how she were, it was the nature of her people.

"Are you alright?"

She whispered a yes and he let her go with a relived smile. Hotaru was a strong young woman and he could se the understanding look in her eyes. Then he hurried over to Starfire. When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she completely snapped out of it and broke down crying. She slumped to the ground. Robins features softened and he bent down, gently stroking some hair out of her face. _You will get through this Star, we will support you no matter what._

"It's going to be okay Starfire. You will find someone else that deserves you and he will be a lucky guy. We just were not meant to be. I'm sorry."

Hotaru walked over to them, and put a hand on her head. She was feeling very bad for Starfire and decided that she at least could do something to repay the pain she had caused the alien girl.

"I will help you Starfire. Just relax…"

Her hand glowed in purple and the alien stopped crying as she gently fell asleep. Suddenly, Hotaru gasped. She stood up and leaned against the wall. A sensation had passed through her body, like… Like something had been broken. A tear fell from her cheek. She couldn't understand why, only that she was felt a sudden sadness. Robin hugged her from behind and she absently let him.

"Why are you crying, is something wrong?"

She tried to smile. She just couldn't say anything to him right now, he would just worry about it. Starfire was important now, she needed rest and lots of support. _I won't take that away from her too._ Hotaru decided that she would find out what had caused that sensation on her own.

"No… I don't know… I just… It's probably the magic…"

They carried Starfire to her room and gently placed her on the bed, making it comfortable for her. Robin decided that he would make a call to Speedy and ask if he could fill in for Starfire during her 'healing'. Hotaru agreed, Star wouldn't let herself rest otherwise. She was a very kind person and really wanted to contribute her share of the work and Hotaru found it very admirable in a person. After the call to Speedy, Robin explained the situation for the others. Raven just shrugged, it had been obvious from the start that Starfire was in love with Robin and she knew that she would get over it somehow. Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy and nudged him. He discreetly pointed at Raven and grinned at him. Beast Boy didn't trust himself and only growled at Cyborg in response.

Hotaru decided that she would take a stray around the city to find the source of her sensation or at least clear her mind. It had been really stressful and she really needed a breather. She sneaked through the big living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy where engaged in a furious battle game. Beast Boy was in the lead but Hotaru could see an evil grin taking shape in Cyborgs face. Slipping through unnoticed, she hurried out of the tower. She took off into the air, using the silence to fly over the water towards land. Hotaru had tried to help Raven some nights and done some practice with her, in which they both used their powers to gain even more control. Raven had come a long way in controlling her demonic side, but Hotaru hadn't progressed at all. She felt like she still couldn't touch that spark she always felt inside of her, like an untouched source that only waited to be opened up and used. The only thing she had managed was using her powers more and more outside her henshin. Gliding quietly over the city had a calming effect on her and she almost forgot why she was flying around.

_Heh, should do this more often. It's so peaceful up here…_Suddenly she spotted something that made her heart jump and she dived towards the earth. She landed elegantly on the ground and stood up, looking around with a feeling of recognition. She was standing in the park she had ended up battling Robin when she had come to this dimension. _Maybe I even liked him then… I remember that I wondered who was behind that mask of his…_ She sat down on the nearest bench and starred up into the sky.

Maybe it was the homesickness… She really missed Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru… But she felt so at home here… Although, she had a duty…. But she loved Robin! _Damn, to hell with everything! Whoever sent me here surely didn't like me that's for sure! I'm so confused… _

"Nice clothes, never seen you around here before… Depressed or something?"

Hotaru looked up and for a moment, she thought she saw Chibiusa. This girl had pink hair with a weird hairstyle thet matched that of Chibiusa. Her clothes had a slight gothic style to them, and her eyes were definitely unique with the same pink as the hair and catlike look. She was emitting an aura of magic, but far from Ravens level. Still, it was high. The girl seemed honest, but she decided to take it easy just in case.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm a bit tired that's all. Thanks for the comment though."

The girl smiled mischievously.

"I didn't say I was worried, just curious that's all. Name's Jinx."

Hotaru couldn't help but grin back, the girl had an attitude that reminded her of both Minako and Rei.

"Let me guess, it's because you do magic right?"

Jinx blinked and seemed surprised but nodded lightly. Then, her eyes thinned.

"You're not a new titan are you?"

Hotaru laughed at the suspicion in Jinx voice and shook her head. _I wonder…_

"No, I wouldn't say I am. At least not yet. Why, you in trouble with them?"

Jinx got a distant look in her eyes but shook her head.

"Before I meet a certain person, I was a criminal… I did help them once though… But I could not bare to face them again. It would be to awkward. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some weak bitch… Anyway, what's your name?"

"Hotaru."

Jinx sat down beside her.

"So, can you do something more besides flying?"

Hotaru gave her a look and quirked an eyebrow. Jinx threw her hands up in the air.

"What? You were kinda hard to miss…"

Hotaru shook her head and leaned back. Her thoughts wandered back to Robin for a minute before she spoke again.

"Who was that person that made you change?"

Jinx blushed slightly and dreamily looked down at the ground.

"He's a really fast guy. He calls himself Kid Flash. We've been hanging for some time now..."

Hotaru just smiled. Jinx really liked the guy, it was quite obvious and she couldn't help herself.

"I meet someone too… And I think that I really love him, it felt so right…"

Jinx jumped up, startling Hotaru and began to stretch and moving her body.

"I get so stiff sitting around… And I'm not too comfy talking about feelings either… You seem nice though, maybe we can meet up some other time? Gotta go!"

Waving she hurried away, leaving a stunned Hotaru left in the park.

0 0 0 0 0

Beast Boys scream of victory startled Robin as he leaned against the fridge, choking on his soda. Cyborg was to chocked to move, and only starred at the screen with his mouth hanging open. The green teen jumped up and did an inappropriate dance of victory.

"In your face! In your face!"

Robin opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but almost dropped his soda as Raven appeared beside him. Clutching his heart, he put his soda down on the bench.

"Geez Raven don't do that."

Ignoring the comment, she gave Beast Boy a look and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do I even want to know?"

Cyborg quickly turned around at the sound of her voice and his face lit up. He smiled evilly.

"Watch out Raven, Beastie here is performing his mating dance. Better run while you got a chance."

Beast Boy froze at the comment, and Cyborg broke out laughing at the embarrassed teen. _As immature as usual…_ Raven shrugged and prepared her typical tea. Robin took his chance, drank from his soda, and glanced at the clock. Speedy would arrive any minute… _Damn, I forgot! Where the hell will he sleep?_ He found himself slightly embarrassed at the thought of him forgetting such an detail. He turned to Raven, who where now drinking her tea she had made. It smelled of lemon.

"Raven, could you and Hotaru fix Terras old room up? Speedy needs a room."

She gave him a grin, and he glared at her.

"Yeah I know… I worried for Starfire that's why I…. Forget it."

She chuckled and he wondered again at the change he had seen in Raven. She had become more open and… human. She was showing more and more feelings openly, and she could even control them! He knew that Hotaru had helped her and that Raven had helped Hotaru too, but it had been more apparent in Ravens case. _I don't know the extent of Hotarus power yet…_ It was a positive difference and he was really glad for her sake. The thought of it made him realise that he didn't know where Hotaru was right now.

"Where is Hotaru? Is she with Starfire?"

Raven shook her head while she cleaned her cup in the sink. She always cleaned her cup, since everyone dreaded the kitchen duty. She was especially picky with it if it was Beast Boys turn and always complained that he never took care of the dish.

"I don't know, and she isn't in Starfires room. I was there a moment ago to check up on her."

A worried frown appeared on Robins face but he tried to keep his cool. She could take care of herself, but Slade was on the lose… And that weird guy with the staff that had threatened them. Yet another thing to worry about, and not to mention that he could outpower Slade.

"Someone called for a real leader?"

Robin grinned as he turned towards the familiar masculine voice. Speedy was standing in the doorway, lazily playing with one of his many arrows. He was the cocky type of guy, and with some right to it. He was good, almost even with Robin but never once had he managed to beat him. In many ways actually, they were a lot a like even on the outside. They had developed a friendship over the friendly competition on who were the best, although there were sometimes when they had little "argues". Robin went over to great him.

"The seats taken, but we do need a cheerleader."

Speedy grinned back and put the arrow away as he advanced towards the fridge, pretending he hadn't heard it.

"Man, do you have something to drink? I need a cooler."

Grabbing himself a soda he then advanced towards the couch to join the gang, currently playing Mega Turbin Motors. Raven threw her hands up and walked out of the room, muttering something about men. No one seemed the least bit normal, well Robin was descent enough, and she could stand Cyborg but Beast Boy… And now there was another one. Massaging her temples, she headed towards her room. _I really need a break…_

As if on cue, her communicator went of and she fumbled to get it up.

"Raven? Are you there?"

She sighed in relief at the sound of Hotarus voice. _At least there is one person who is sane around here, thank zinthos for that…_

"Yeah its me, where are you? Robins worried and Speedy has arrived."

There was a brief silence for a moment.

"I don't know the name but… Could you come to the highest building?"

Was her voice trembling a little? Raven hesitated for a moment, could it be a trap? No, it wasn't her deal to worry and being overly serious like Robin. And the thought of getting out of this place for a moment seemed very tempting…

"I'll be there in a moment."

Concentrating on her power, manipulating the darkness it surrounded her and she vanished into thin air.

0 0 0 0 0

After wandering around the city for an hour after Jinx disappeared on her, Hotaru had tried to get to know Jump City and was fairing rather well. At least, two blocks and considering that, even a child would manage that. She had been carrying a feeling of unease ever since that sensation and it was growing. She didn't know what to do with herself, and walking seemed the best option for now.

Was it Robin that had made her feel like this? Where they not meant to be? A doubt had started to grow inside of her as she felt more and more confused. She took a deep breath to calm herself. They still had not opened up for each other, they were still in the beginning on their relationship. She hadn't told him about her identity as the solemn senshi of silence. But on the other hand, he had not revealed his identity to her either.

She stopped, and cast a look at the shop she was standing before. It was a small bridal shop, with the window full of creamy wedding dresses in different cuts and designs. She smiled, remembering Usagi and Mamorus wedding. It had been a great day, even though it had rained and the cake had been ruined. Makoto had made a spare cake just in case, and it had been delicious. _Is that it? Am I just worried about the others? I hope you are all ok…_

All of a sudden, a paralyzing feeling crept over her petite body and she shivered in the strange coldness. A sense of timelessness had gripped her, and she felt a pang of fear. Someone was standing behind her, and she swallowed as she recognised the sensation she felt before. And suddenly, it clicked. It was Tristan. She looked at the window. A young man with a strong face and sharp features was starring at her with dark blood red eyes. His hair was untamed, almost falling down over his eyes. He was good looking, no doubt about it, and very dangerous. She gasped as he breathed her on the neck, whispering in a mysterious voice.

"The Bird and The Firefly are not meant to be together, as dictated by the gods. Messiah of silence, you will be at my mercy."

Slowly, he stroked her jaw line with his finger. Hotaru wanted to slap his hand away, and cut his head of with her glaive, but her body did not respond. Instead, she slowly tilted her head, responding to his touch. Couldn't control herself. With all her might, she glared at his image in the window. He grinned.

"I sense your feelings, but don't worry. That will pass and you'll want me. I know you will. Deep down, you want my touch."

She relaxed and called her power for strength. Her eyes glowed when the power surged through her body.

"Touch me again and I will obliterate you."

Letting her go, but not dropping his power, he laughed.

"That's why I will do it, my firefly. Who knows, maybe I could convince you? Seek out the highest tower. Perhaps it would persuade you I am not as helpless as that Galaxia."

And with that, he vanished into thin air, leaving a shivering Hotaru. She sank down on the ground, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Her head was spinning from all the power surging through her and after a couple of minutes she had herself under control. Feeling humiliated and disgusted, she hit the ground with her hand. _I… must get Raven…_ When she had contacted Raven, she felt all her feelings turn into that of anger and she shoot up through the air with high speed. _I'll kill you fucking bastard! I'll make you suffer the worst possible way…_

The power flowed through her again and each breath made her feel like she would explode. Her hands began to glow in a faint black light, and she flew towards the highest tower.

0 0 0 0 0

Raven breathed out as the darkness vanished and she was standing on top of the tower. She was facing the city, shortly casting an eye at the Titans tower. Sighing, she turned around. Nearly chocking, she gasped, as she was meet by a gruesome sight. Her eyes went wide, and she paled.

"Oh my god…"

A body was crucified to the wall with large spikes, and the head had been ripped off, lying towards the wall under the body. A large knife was stuck into the stomach, blood still seeping from the fresh wound. Blood had been running down from the body, making the wall shine in the elixir of life. The head was almost swimming in the pool of blood. Raven had seen bodies far worse than this, but still she could not help herself from shuddering.

There was something eerie about the corpse, and she hesitantly walked closer to examine it. She cast another horrified glance at the head, and gasped as she stepped back.

"Slade!"

At a closer look, there was no doubt about it. The mask was still on. His only good eye had been cut out, leaving a bloody hole and she turned her head to the side. Hotaru was sitting on the ground, starring at the head. Her face was white as a ghost, and she was holding a piece of paper in her hand. Raven ran over to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!"

Her eyes had a hollowed and haunted look.

"_Hotaru, please."_

She broke down crying, and Raven held onto her. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it didn't matter. For the first time in a long time, Raven felt like someone needed and depended on her. Although she didn't know how to comfort people and had a hard time to be understanding, it felt really good to help someone else. Hotaru had been through so much in her life already, and know all this… It would take a toll on even the strongest mind.

Pouring all out, Hotaru cried for a while until the tears would no longer come. She pulled away from Raven and turned her back against what had once been Slade. Raven sat down beside her, knowing she had to do something quick so Hotaru wouldn't end up like Starfire. It was the last they needed right now when Tristan was on the loose. _Damn, it must have been Tristan who did this… If so, he is ten times more dangerous than Slade ever was…_

"Hotaru, you have to tell me what the hell happened!"

Her voice was stern and commanding, she had to make sure that Hotaru would listen to her. The violet eyed girl was silent for a few moments and just when Raven thought that she wouldn't answer, she whispered with a melancholic voice.

"He touched me. And then, he told me I wanted it."

She clenched her fists, and Raven shivered.

"He also told me that if I needed to be convinced, I would seek out the highest tower…"

Her voice broke and she looked away. Raven sighed and stroked some hair out of her face. This would certainly complicate matters.

"Don't tell Robin. Remember what I told you about his obsession with Slade? He is smart and has a strong mind, but he would be furious and loose all good reasoning in one blow. Don't tell him anything."

Hotaru shook her head wildly, holding herself back from breaking down. She began to breath slowly and regain her composure.

"I think we should head back, you can stay in my room for awhile if you want."

Hotaru gave her a stern look and Raven almost flinched at the intensity in her eyes. They were so dark, and seemed like an bottomless ocean were one could easily drown in… silence.

"No. Slade is dead because of me."

0 0 0 0 0

He had to admit it, but the original were the best. Titan's tower were definitely better than their own back home with the titans east. Relaxing, Speedy leaned back as he sat between Cyborg and Beast Boy who were engaged in a fierce battle, although it was of slow proportions. He studied the game, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey, what old game is this? Kinda sick to get the idea of worms declaring war against each other… Neat though…"

Beast Boy never took his eyes away from the screen as he tried to give an explanation.

"It's worms dude."

Speedy gave him a look and shrugged, opening another soda. He knew there was no way to get anything useful out of them both when they were playing, but he was bored and wanted to talk about something, anything. He chose the first thing he came up with.

"Yeah… Hey, any couples in the house yet?"

Speedy could have swore that Beast Boy flinched but he was absolutely sure that Cyborg smiled evilly towards Beast Boy.

"Not yet… Beastie here is…"

He ducked when the remote came flying and he laughed so hard that he dropped his control. Speedy sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Right… How's Starfire and Robin? Have they hit the sack together yet?"

Cyborg laughed again and slapped Speedys back as if it were a joke.

"Are you kidding? He's got another girl now, Hotaru. She is kinda hot. Didn't he tell you that? That's why Starfire is resting now and we needed some backup. She really had it in for him."

He blinked as he processed the facts in his mind. Starfire where available, since Robin had no interest in her… This would present an opportunity… Not to arouse suspicion, he remained in the sofa for a awhile, pretending he was enjoying the game which he would have if his mind wouldn't been occupied by dirty thoughts. Sure, he was a nice guy, he just happened to think a about certain objects a lot. He slipped out of the sofa, unnoticed, heading towards the corridor to find Starfires room.

He had laid his eyes on her the first time he had seen her, but realised that Robin would have been to hard to compete with. It had been a stab to his self esteem, that he had to admit but his despair had turned to a slight hope when Robin and Starfire never confirmed that type of relationship. Many had believed that they had a secret romance because they were the image of the ideal couple.

There was one thing though; Robin had a darker side to him, a deeper, undiscovered part that Starfire would ever be able to comprehend. She was too innocent, to light. She was that kind of girl that needed a shining knight to be there by her side. Speedy knew he could fill that role, and play it very well. It fitted his personality, the constant need of confirmation to his ego.

Perhaps it was her personality that would fit so well with him and not the looks that had attracted Speedys attention. Stopping abruptly, he found himself outside Starfires door. Taking a breath to calm himself, he knocked.

0 0 0 0 0

Hotaru handed Raven the note she had kept in her hand. Raven blinked in confusion as she read it:

"**Messiah, he knows.**"

She gave it back and gave Hotaru a questioning look. Hotaru shivered and stroked some hair out of her face, trying to clear her head.

"He means me, and that Tristan knows about dimensional travel. I should have realised it right away, he even told me… It doesn't matter know, does it?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they sat on the roof, beside the corpse of the former villain. They flinched when cold raindrops hit their skin, but none bothered to move. The blood was dissolved into the growing pool of water under the head, making the water shimmer in a slight pink colour. Hotaru glanced at it and grimaced as she looked away. Raven found herself at a loss at what she should do.

"Messiah… Does he incline you as the messiah of silence?"

Hotaru smiled a fake smile.

"I guess… He knew something, but what I don't know. He never told me anything."

Raven stood up, casting a glance at the head. The mask was shining slightly in the rain, which only seemed to make the fact that Slade was dead even more tangible. In a twisted way, it was somewhat beautiful. _I never believed that you would end like this Slade…_ Raven grabbed Hotarus shoulder and let the darkness flow around them, transporting them both back to her room. Hotaru was startled when she found herself on Ravens bed, which made her realise that she had been very thoughtless.

She had been a very easy target, mentally unstable and unprotected. Hotaru cursed her own stupidity, and sighed in frustration. She couldn't afford to be careless now, Tristan had proved that point and she had to stop him from whatever he had planned.

"It must have been Tristan that brought me here but why?"

Raven felt herself let a breath out she didn't know she had been holding. Hotaru seemed to recover and that was good, she had to admit she had been worried… _I should get her thoughts off that for awhile, she reminds me of Robin when he was obsessed with Slade… _She mentally grinned and opened the drawer in her night table. Hotarus eyes widened when she held up a dagger. The silver, glimmering in the light, was a beautiful contrast to the black polished opals that was engraved in the handle.

It was a gorgeous piece of craftsmanship and Raven smiled when she saw her expression.

"It was given to me by my mother after my birth. You could call it a gift if you will, but I wouldn't go so far as to call it so. More like a necessity. It is used when you do sacrificing rituals or certain spells that require blood."

Hotaru took it and examined it, completely forgetting about Tristan for a while. She gave Raven a questioning look.

"You told me that you would show me how to use my subspace pocket. I would very much be able to carry this with me all the time; you never know when it could be of use."

Hotaru smiled a tired smile and handed it back. Already in a better mood, she explained what she had told Raven before.

"Like I said before, every person has something called a subspace pocket. I don't really know how to explain it but it's like a space in your subconsciesness. Because it is, in a sense, in your mind you can store how much materiel you wan't there. The catch to it is that you must remember it, or it will be lost and could cause severe headache. That is the basic to it. You just have to picture it somewhere in your mind where you will store it. Some senshi like myself are naturals, others have to train for years and even then they can't store anything bigger than a ring."

Raven shifted her position on the bed and nodded towards Hotaru.

"Thanks to you, I don't think their will be a problem on that front. My mind isn't nearly as chaotic as before…"

They went over some simple tasks, gradually making it harder and harder. Raven thankfully seemed to have a knack for it and only after an hour, she successfully stored her dagger in her subspace pocket. The pair couldn't help but laugh in joy, and Raven felt herself happier than ever when she didn't have to worry about her demonic side. She could relax, not constantly worry about what she would blow up next.

Hotaru sighed as she felt herself relax and slowly letting her mind ease it self. _I must take it more serious and not screw up, even if it means taking it day by day. I know to little yet to be able to do anything right now… Or…_ She sat up and grabbed Ravens arm. The empath was startled out of her thoughts and tensed up when she saw Hotarus face.

"Have you researched all your books on mythology and legends yet?"

Raven shook her head, and Hotaru jumped off her bed.

"Mind if I borrow some of the books you haven't searched yet?"

Raven hid her smile under her hand, she was very much like Robin indeed. She slid of her bed and walked over to a pile of books she had on the floor.

"I'm searching these right know, you can take these."

She lifted up five books in different sizes and colours and handed them to Hotaru.

"I'm going to include myself in the search as well since Slade obviously had access to some kind of information regarding myself as senshi thus these books. Besides, I could learn a thing or too."

Raven nodded, she recognised the enthusiasm for books in the dark senshis voice. Her eyes had that same sparkle again and she felt relived yet again.

"Will you be alright now?"

The question startled Hotaru but she quickly recovered and smiled.

"I'm gonna dump these in 'my room' and start right away. See you later."

She turned in the doorway and bowed. Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Thank you."

Before Raven could reply, Hotaru walked towards Robin's room. Her mood was much better, even though she still felt shivers thinking about Tristan. There was something about him that really disturbed her, something familiar and yet something completely different. Really not wanting to go deeper on that subject, she tried to find something else that wouldn't make her upset to think about.

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and she dropped her books in fright. She gasped as she felt a breath on her neck and she felt like screaming when fear overwhelmed her… She was trapped.

0 0 0 0 0

My favourite band is Iron Maiden, so of course I have to recommend them! My favorite is "Virus". It's always giving me the chills when I hear it... It's so awesome... If I would use a song to describe myself I would use that one. The singer is Blaze Bayley, damn I really like his voice...

Hang on for the next chapter!


	4. Emotions

Let me start with saying that I have been a very busy student... And that I barley had time to finish this! But the burden seems to be lightening up (hopefully) so the updates will (again, hopefully) be more frequent. Thank you for reviewing and thank you too those who will!  
Enjoy

* * *

_The Bird and The Firefly_

**Chapter 04 -** Emotions

0 0 0 0 0

Her heart felt like a hammer, trying to break her ribs and her senses exploded. She got a hold of herself just barley and was about to use her magic when a familiar voice startled her.

"I… Raven…"

_Raven!?_ She quickly wriggled out of her captors grasp and spun around, facing him directly. The chock was too much as she screamed both in relief and in surprise.

"BEAST BOY!?"

The green teen flushed and took a step back, feeling so dumb that he wanted to die right on the spot. The horrified look on his face along with all the tension, relief and stress was too much. She broke out laughing. Beast Boy starred at her, rooted to the spot. He looked so confused right now that she couldn't help but laugh even harder. After a while, she managed to get a hold on herself and wiped her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that ever. Got that?"

He flushed again completely at a loss for words. She almost felt sorry for him and went up to him, patting him on the shoulder. She smiled a small smile, trying to hide the smirk she felt wanting to burst out.

"Raven is in her room."

With that said, she picked her books up and walked away from Beast Boy, leaving him in a state of chock. When she rounded the corner, she couldn't help but smile even wider. It seemed that her suspicions of Beast Boy having a crush on Raven were confirmed and she couldn't help but wondering how Raven would react to it. She seemed to really loathe him at times, but she really liked him and cared for him even though she seldom showed it. _I doubt that she would like him more than a friend but who knows… Minako's the expert on that area…_ She felt a lump in her throat and shook it off. Hotaru dumped the books near the bed, sitting down and began to reach for the book on top.

"Where have you been?"

She stopped and turned her head. Robin was standing behind the bed, arms crossed. She smiled at the slight worried tone in his voice, doing her best to suppress a shudder when she thought back on the event with Slade. She had agreed with Raven not to mention any of it, and she didn't really felt guilty about keeping it a secret. In some way, it felt better.

"I went out for awhile… Sorry if I had you worried…"

Her gaze fell, and a slight feeling of guilt managed to penetrate her mind. Robin walked around the bed and put his arms around Hotaru, finally feeling the relief of knowing that she was safe. He held her for awhile, just taking in the sensation of her petite body against his. Hotaru felt warmth spread through her whole body and she leaned in his embrace. It felt so right that she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah… I was worried… Who wouldn't be?"

She laughed and curled up into his lap.

0 0 0 0 0

It was ever so slowly becoming unbearable. She couldn't leave the gate, or get into contact with the others or anyone else for that matter. The time guardian felt trapped and more lonely than she ever had during her thousand years of duty. The presence of Chronos, the god of time, was still present and thus she was still unable to leave.

Why was her father doing this? Setsuna found herself pondering the same question yet again and as she walked back and forth. She felt betrayed, and not to mention useless. At the moment she was completely powerless and utterly desperate. Yes, she had been alone during her years after the fall of the silver millennium, but she had been able to leave and use her powers and never cursed herself for being born with the power of time. She did now.

She didn't care if she got herself killed, all she wanted to know was if the others were fine. Feeling a shiver running down her spine she tried to reason with herself. No, that only made her restless… If it hadn't worked before why would it now? The atmosphere suddenly changed, if only slightly but still noticeable. She perked up, trying to pinpoint her senses as she clutched her staff tightly.

Even if she was without power right now, she could still fight with her staff. It were the only thing she had been doing recently, fighting with her staff and improving her skills since she found it was impossible to think. The mighty presence seemed to grow even stronger, and the garnet orb on her staff abruptly began to glow. Setsuna found herself almost trembling as the orb glowed more and more.

Then, it suddenly stopped. She sank down, still clutching her staff. Feeling incredible tired all of a sudden, her thoughts began to race. This could only mean one thing if Chronos had increased the protection for a moment; the enemy was powering up. She stood up again, leaning on her staff as she closed her eyes in a silent acceptance, praying to the gods.

0 0 0 0 0

He had never been so ashamed in all his life. Beast Boy smacked himself as Hotaru disappeared around the corner. Dammit, they looked so alike from behind… He shivered and thanked the gods that Cyborg hadn't been near or he surely would have sunk through the floor and killed himself. Maybe he should just jump out through the window and get it over with, Raven would surely do it anyway… _But what if she doesn't… What if she really…_

No, he couldn't allow himself to think like that when he needed some courage. He had to do it or he would never get over this… feeling. He felt a surge of hope, and almost fell over when he realised that he was standing outside Ravens door. He swallowed and raised his hand but hesitated. Yeah, he could do it. He was the man. He knocked on the door, and the silence was defining. Beast Boy realised that he never knocked.

"What?"

Her voice sounded monotone, but had attained a colour of emotion since Hotaru had helped Raven. He had found this very fascinating as her tone was growing even more emotions as the time went by.

"It's me."

The simplicity of his voice must have startled her, for there was no response. Suddenly, the door was opened and Raven peeked out. She was really beautiful in the half light, and he noticed her eyes held mixed emotions. Patiently, she seemed to wait for him to speak up. She gave him a look when he didn't throw himself at her trying to convince her to join one of his games. He took a deep breath.

"Can… Can we talk?"

She blinked, but gestured for him to come in. She silently wondered what he wanted, as he really seemed serious and nervous. Her eyes widened suddenly. Did he know about Slade? Had he overheard them? He didn't notice her sudden change as he stared down on the floor, only looking up when she had closed the door. He fidgeted and Raven felt herself relax. It couldn't be about Slade, he would never behave like that if it were…

"So… What did you want to talk to me about? I have work to do…"

It was like jumping into a very cold lake. Don't touch the water, just jump in. If you're lucky, the water is warm enough… He looked straight into her face, looking her gaze as he spoke.

"I like you Raven."

For an eternity, they just starred at each other. Raven opened her mouth, feeling gob smacked. But before she could say anything, Beast Boy began to ramble.

"You're really beautiful, and smart, and powerful… I really like you Raven I really do…"

She put an hand on his shoulder and he shut up as he felt her touch. He looked into her eyes, trying to read those dark pools as she looked at him. His heart was beating really fast, and he was sure that she could hear it…

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I don't have feelings for you… I just don't."

He starred at her as he felt his heart break. He took a step back, holding back his tears. Raven really looked miserable now, and she felt guilty when she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry."

He ran. It felt like an eternity, but he ran. And found himself outside the tower, where he had been with Terra. The only difference now was that he had feelings for Raven… He sank down as he stared at the water, and the tears broke free. He felt so ashamed and rejected, and couldn't help himself. He hated to cry. _I should have known… I shouldn't have said anything… Stupid…_

He sat there, looking into the nothingness with a blank mind. He was so stupid. Suddenly, he felt his hairs in his neck rise and he felt a chill and turned his head. Raven was standing behind him with crossed arms. He quickly turned his head, and wiped his face. She didn't say anything, and neither did he.

"Look… You shouldn't be sorry. There are lot's of girls out there that would love to be with you. I consider you a friend and hope that it will be so in the future. Damn, I'm not good at this…"

Beast Boy turned around and couldn't help but smile a small smile when she flushed. She sighed and took a deep breath and gave him a glare.

"I'm gonna regret this."

She walked up to him, leaned down and gave him a kiss. Beast Boys senses exploded and it tasted incredible sweet, so sweet. To quickly for his taste, the kiss ended and Raven made a face.

"If you tell anyone, I will personally kill you but first I will give you the most painful torture I can think of. Got it?"

With a dreamy expression, he nodded. Raven called for her powers and transported herself up to her room. Beast Boy sat and pondered the last moment, memorizing it carefully. He would always remember that kiss, and it would forever be his most precious memory of the empathy.

0 0 0 0 0

Cyborg yawned as he stretched on the sofa. He leaned back as he turned off the latest version of Alien Hunters and zapped through some channels. When nothing was worth seeing, you could always have some fun and rack down on it. Which he gladly did.

"Crap, crap, hell that's even crappier…Oh! There she goes… Jeez, what is that?... Crap, crap, crap… okeeeeey, now I have seen it all. Damn, that just leaves the news."

He zapped on the last channel and flung the remote beside him.

_Who do you have to screw to get some decent shows? _He felt a sudden crave for popcorn and decided it was just what he needed. He had invented an popcorn machine a while ago, when he realised that the ones you could buy made to small portions. So with a big bowl of fresh popcorn, he sat down on the couch and enjoyed it more than the news. He could care less if some politician had been involved in a scandal… All he cared for on the news where crimes. As if drawn there by the smell, Speedy popped down beside him.

Cyborg glanced at him, prepared to defend his precious popcorns with his life. He double-checked when Speedy didn't seem to notice his bowl of popcorn. He had an odd look on his face, almost like he would like to smirk but at the same time be worried. Cyborg shrugged and flung a popcorn in the air and caught it with his mouth. He was about to do it again when something on the tv caught his attention and he almost dropped the bowl.

It was an image on a building in Jump city, taken from a helicopter. A body was hanging on the wall, crucified. The head was lying at the feet, and blood could be seen everywhere. His eyes widened.

"Damn!"

Speedy was brought out of his thoughts and took a look at the screen. His eyes narrowed.

"Is that…"

Cyborg rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah. Sure as hell, it's Slade!"

Cyborg quickly pulled out his radio and hailed Robin. His jaw dropped when his leader answered, and a certain violet eyed girl…

"What!? I'm busy!""Robin, what is it? It could be important…"

Cyborg laughed and smiled a little evily.

"Oh, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Speedys head snapped up, and starred at the half man.

"No, but seriously it's important. It's on the news, come quickly!"

He could hear Robin growl at the other end when he couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"You lovebirds can rumble on later…"

He hung up before he could hear what Robin said and flopped back down on the couch, giving Speedy a look.

"You know… It's not often I get a chance to get on his nerves."

Speedy nodded, but noticed that his voice sounded a bit strained. Was the tin-can actually worried? Shouldn't he be happy that someone actually managed to rid the town from such scum? He shook his head. Cyborg turned his head when Robin and Hotaru came through the door. He couldn't help but notice that Hotaru's hair was a bit messier than usual but decided to drop it. He could save it for later amusement.

Robin felt his irritation subside when he caught the look in Cyborgs eyes. Hotaru took one look at the screen, and quickly looked away.

"Take a look at this."

He couldn't believe his eyes. The image burned itself in his mind, and his mouth fell open. His most hatred person in the world was dead. Slade was dead. Hotaru couldn't stand it and tried to calmly make her way out. She gave Cyborg a look and nodded towards their rooms, using all her strength to hold herself together. When she got around the corner, she leaned against the wall, taking slow breaths. The image had shaken her, but it was much better now. She had to get a grip on herself, she was the god damn messiah of silence! Then, a memory stirred in her mind from long ago.

It was so clear in her mind that she had to remind herself that she wasn't reliving it again. She had trained outside the outers mansion, and was slowly getting more and more frustrated with herself. Setsuna had told her that she had to stop, and that it would never work unless she realised that she could not be perfect. She would always have a flaw, just like anyone else. She would only be able to achieve her goals when she realised and accepted that fact.

Hotaru had taken the advise to heart, and realised that Setsuna had been right. _How could I have doubted her, she's over a thousand years old…Now, get yourself together and get Raven! _Thinking of Setsuna made her calm, but she didn't allow herself to go further than that. She was already worried enough. Finding Raven with her nose in a book was no surprise, and she knocked on the open door.

Raven looked up, and relaxed. She really looked relieved, which made the senshi wonder.

"He knows."

Raven stood up, dropping the book.

"The news?"

Hotaru nodded. As they returned to the living room, Robin was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg was standing in the room, patiently waiting for them. Raven quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You volunteered to wait?"

Cyborg shrugged, making a face.

"I don't want nightmares seeing that for real too. I've already been scared for life."

Hotaru flinched but Raven gripped her arm.

"Hotaru, stay here. Someone have to watch Starfire while we are gone."

Hotaru took the queue and nodded, silently thanking her empath friend. Cyborg nodded, as he agreed that Hotaru should stay even if it wasn't necessary. She looked a little spooked after seeing the image.

0 0 0 0 0

The body, etched to the wall, was a very unnerving and disgusting sight. None of this however, was what crossed Robin's mind. All he could se when he starred at the mask of his former enemy, was all his haunting memories. He couldn't believe it. He drew his hand through his hair for the seventh time and paced back and forth, trying to get a grip on the situation.

Glancing at Beast Boy, he tried to focus on something else. To his surprise, the green teen didn't seem to be to excited or anything else for that matter. He was just starring at the corpse dumbly, as if he was not even seeing it. He shook his head. Speedy walked up and took a closer look, face unreadable.

"What was his name again? If he could kill Slade, I sure as hell want to know his name…"

Robin gave him a glare.

"Tristan. As I told you before, he seems to be a considerable threat or we wouldn't have asked for your help. Starfire can't use her powers when she is unhappy and we don't want her to get hurt."

Speedy glanced back at Robin, he was sure he had heard an guilty undertone in his voice but didn't say anything. Letting his mind wander he realised that he hadn't taken a look at Hotaru yet. She must be gorgeous to have stolen the attention from Robin! Feeling a slight urge of excitement he suddenly found himself immensely curious of Hotaru.

Robin sighed and turned to look out over the city, trying to admire the overwhelming view. It was a common place for dates and a very popular one, and no wonder. But how many would ever come here for a romance now? The place had been soiled, forever contaminated by Slade's corpse. He tightened his fists in a silent fury.

Raven and Cyborg suddenly appeared in a flash of darkness, and Beast Boy jumped in surprise and then he blushed. Cybrog grinned at him but stopped when his gaze fell on the corpse. He quickly turned away, not wanting to see it more than necessary, and begun to fumble with his scan to smooth it over. Raven gave Beast Boy a look and walked up to Robin. He looked around and then he turned to her.

"The police let us be here for ourselves. They are waiting in the building. Where is Hotaru?"

Raven managed not to smile when she heard the worried tone in his voice. He had been very overprotective of Hotaru, and she found herself that she had been too. Hotaru was strong, but at the same time very fragile which made you want to protect her even though she could handle herself very well.

"She wanted to stay and watch Starfire. Can't blame her, it's a nasty sight."

Praying to the gods that he would buy it, she almost sighed in relief when he acknowledged her answer. He seemed to relax a bit and begun to investigate the corpse. The group couldn't find anything, except for a necklace that was barley hanging on the body since the neck had been cut off. Raven levitated it down and stored it in her subspace pocket. They decided to retreat and examine it back at the tower.

0 0 0 0 0

It felt rather nice to have some peace and quiet, very soothing and relaxing. She was the senshi of silence, and the silence could tell her many things. Forgetting the kitchen, the her vanilla tea, this dimension… She could feel it thicken around her, and with help of sensations could she read out the meaning. Starfire was sleeping. She opened her eyes and shook her head. If she wasn't careful she could end up asleep. Since she felt a bit drained, she decided to think instead.

The first thing that entered her mind was Robin, and she smiled at her, perhaps, dearest memory.

_She gasped when he let his mask fall. He smiled at her expression and leaned a bit closer, making her blush again. His eyes where an intense dark blue, taking her all in and making her warm inside. _

"_Richard Grayson, nice to meet you."_

_Breaking out of her stare, she punched him lightly on the arm and she smiled when he winced. He rubbed the spot and gave her a look._

"_Is that the reward I get for revealing myself to the woman I love?"_

Hotaru sighed. She really had to tell him about her being the messiah of silence. He hadn't even told the others what his name was, so she felt even more guilty. How could she be so selfish? Standing up, she decided to see how Starfire was doing. She could at least be of some use. Washing her cup, she felt a slight rush of relief when she heard the others where back.

She gave them a small smile, and walked up to Robin and gave him a hug. She felt him stiffen when she didn't let him go, but he hugged her back and just held her. It felt reassuring to be held, and both drew from the feeling. Cyborg shook his head and walked over the couch, just relaxing and clearing his mind.

Raven walked over to the fridge, but changed direction when Beast Boy hurried over and she joined Cyborg on the couch. Speedy took stood beside the couple, and took a good look at Hotaru when she parted from Robin. His eyes widened a bit behind his mask as he took her in greedily. She was petite, but slightly toned and had a gorgeous body. Her black hair shimmered in lilac, and her eyes where an intense violet. The milky skin looked very appealing, and he had to restrain himself.

His doubts why Robin had left Starfire were suddenly very clear, and he felt a small pang of envy. Reminding himself that she was off property, and that he had a chance with Star, he joined the others on the couch. Hotaru absently wondered why Speedy occasionally snuck glances at her but shrugged it off. Raven stood before them, holding up her hands.

"We found this on Slade, perhaps it could help us or even lead us to Tristan."

The necklace appeared, floating between her hands. It was a simple, black chained necklace with a small pendant on it. Speedy shook his head, finding it ridicules even considering the necklace being of any importance. Jewellery, that was what it was. A simple piece of jewellery.

"That thing will only prove that Slade was gay and that he wanted Robin to be his partner."

Robin glared at him but Cyborg couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips. Beast Boy bursted out laughing, and Raven used all her will not to smirk. Hotaru withdrew into herself for a moment, leaning towards Robin. He sighed in frustration and laid an arm around her.

"We are serious Speedy. That necklace could very well be something and if it isn't, we have considered all possibilities. Cyborg, run some tests on it and se what you can make of it. Raven, did you feel anything from it?"

She shook her head. It had felt as ordinary as anything, but to really be sure one would have to touch it. She doubted that it would be necessary, high magical resources were needed to hid such kind of magic. She and Cyborg took of towards his room, while Beast Boy cast a long look after them before engaging in a game. Speedy joined him, and after a while the guys were totally absorbed into the game.

The worries of the day melted away, and Robin took Hotaru up to the roof. Gazing at the stars, the couple found themselves very comfortable under the blanket. They talked about themselves, their families and their previous lives. When she told him about Mistress Nine, she felt him stiffen and holding her a bit tighter. She blushed and smiled in a bliss, feeling so content and happy.

She nodded in understanding when he told her about Slade wanting him as his apprentice, and how hard he had struggled with himself. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it couldn't have been late. Robin on the other hand, took a while longer to enjoy Hotarus sleeping form against him before he succumbed to his own tiredness.

The candle where back. Hotaru stared at it in the darkness, shivering as she remembered this place all to well. It hadn't been a nightmare, but still, it scared the hell out of her now because she knew who the presence belonged to now… Tristan. The alluring darkness around her felt even stronger but she turned toward the candle, the symbol of her comfort. But this time, something different happened when she tried to approach it.

She was suddenly staring at an image, like a TV-screen but at the same time, it was not. She halted when she recognised it. Ami was standing outside of Rei's shrine, transformed as Sailor Mercury. She recognised the man before her, it was Tristan. He had his hood on, and staff in hand. Mercury was about to attack when he made a swift movement with his staff and she froze. Then he sent a blast towards her.

Hotaru screamed. She threw herself at the image, and it disintegrated in the darkness and everything suddenly vanished. Something shook her, and suddenly found herself starring up into Robins face. His blue eyes pierced through her soul and she just relaxed.

"You woke me up with your scream. It's over, you're awake now."

She nodded, and hugged him. Despite his ways, she still could see that he cared about her. Hotaru sighed, and let him go.

"I dreamt that I saw one of my friends get hurt, or I think she was going to get hurt. It was awful, but I don't think it was… Well, thank you."

Robin glanced at the sunrise, and put on his mask. It wouldn't do if the others saw him without it, you never knew if someone would come up on the roof for a morning swim. He grabbed Hotaru's hand and guided her over to their pool.

"How about some morning exercise? It always helps me clear my mind."

Hotaru shivered, missing the warmth under the blanket they had just left behind.

"I don't have any swimwear…Eeek!"

She yelped as Robin jumped in the pool, dragging her with him. Confused, she found herself under the surface and tried to swim up. Robin grabbed her and pulled her up into his arms. The water was soothing, and she couldn't help but smile a little when she saw him all wet in the morning light.

"Oh, this kind of exercise… You really had me there for a while. But what if someone shows up?"

Robins wolfish grin silenced her and with a quick movement he kissed her. Then he took his mask of and showing her his watch.

"I don't think anyone will come for awhile… It's still a bit early…"

Hotaru splashed some water on him.

0 0 0 0 0

He could do rather well without sleep, it really was no problem. He could load himself up during the after noon when he spent some time at his computer. Cyborg poured the soda down his throat and threw the can across the room, hitting the waste bin.

"Bulls eye."

He had ran all the tests he could during the night, and all he had found was some blood samples, all coming from Slade. The blood would be used for some future testing, but for different purposes, none having to do with the current problem. Tristan was overall, a mysterious person that he didn't know much about and it was getting a bit frustrating.

This must have been how Robin felt when about Slade before, and he really felt with him. He stood up and decided to head for some breakfast. A sugary drink was hardly enough, and his stomach growled very loudly. To his surprise, he found the whole gang dining on some pancakes. Even Starfire was sitting at the table, currently chatting with Speedy. Only Robin and Hotaru were absent.

He sat down and began to stuff some on his plate, pouring some jam on it before he dug in.

"Who made the pancakes? They are delicious!"

Speedy made a confident gesture, flashing a smile.

"I did."

Cyborg blinked and his eyes widened in horror. Beast Boy fell off his chair laughing at his expression, and Raven didn't manage to hide her chuckle. Speedy shrugged.

"Hey, I actually can cook you know. And don't worry, I haven't done anything with it."

Starfire smiled towards Cyborg who reluctantly began to eat again.

"You shouldn't be so… how is that word? Yes, judgemental towards Speedy. He is a nice guy, as Beast Boy would say."

Beast Boy sat himself down on his chair, wiping his eyes.

"It's cool that you feel better Star. Maybe you can help us, we are kinda stuck."

Raven noted that he tried to avoid looking directly at her, and mentally sighed in relief. He was getting over it which was good. They would never be anything more than friends, at least in her calendar. She motioned toward Cyborg.

"Did you found anything helpful tonight?"

He shook his head, placing his fork on the empty plate. He pushed it forward and leaned back, sending a look in Speedys way.

"Seems you were right on one point, it's just a necklace. But I have serious doubts concerning his sexuality. I think he was more interested in Raven than Robin."

Raven choked on her tea and almost spit it out. She glared at Cyborg and he gave her an innocent look. Her eyes thinned, and Cyborg got the message. Speedy shrugged and gave Starfire a compliment on her hair, which she returned with a brilliant smile. She had cried a lot since Robin broke her heart, and she had felt like dying, staying in her room for days. Robin and Hotaru had come to check up on her sometimes, but it had only made her feel worse.

She didn't want them to worry, and sometimes she even pretended to be asleep. Then, Speedy had showed up. She had been crying and her face was red and almost swollen. He had not seemed to mind, and there was something in his eyes that made her feel attractive again. The feeling of ugliness and rejection simply vanished, and she was having a good time when they talked.

When he had left, she felt a little lonely and found herself wanting his company again. The more time they had spent together, the more it made her feel better. Still, she was a little afraid that she would grow to like him even more… But another part of her just wanted love, and she believed that perhaps, Speedy was the one.

Robin and Hotaru walked in, and Starfire did her best to smile for them, but it still hurt a little. Hotaru smiled back warmly, her eyes shining with happiness. Starfire quickly took another bite of her pancake and complimented Speedys cooking. He nodded in thanks, radiating of confidence. He gave Hotaru a quick glance, taking in her figure. She was wearing a miniskirt, showing off her legs and a simple black shirt. Yet, it made her very attractive. He carefully glanced at Robin too, as if he was afraid to get caught. He made a motion toward the pancakes and the pair dug in. Cyborg informed Robin of his results and the disappointment was evident in his face, but he said nothing and wolfed down the food. Raven gave Hotaru a cup of green tea with vanilla flavour and she nodded in thanks.

Since Star felt better, they spent the afternoon together in the park. Having a pick nick and playing some games was a very welcome little break. After a while, the group decided to get some ice-cream and Hotaru volunteered to get some. She strolled over to the stand and just as she was about to get some a familiar presence appeared beside her.

Jinx smiled at her and made a funny gesture.

"Hey, how's it going? Been awhile, don't you agree?"

Hotaru shook her head in amusement.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm fine, you?"

Jinx blushed a little.

"Well, let's just say I have a boyfriend now…"

Hotaru laughed and gave her thumbs up.

"Me too. It's the best thing that could have happened to me."

Then, her face went serious and Hotaru blinked at the sudden change of attitude.

"There's a new guy in town, and he's not the nice type. Heard what he did to Slade?"

Hotaru felt a bit awkward but nodded slightly.

"No one could have done that except him. He's been harassing all kinds of people, that's why me and Flash has laid low for awhile. I don't wanna now what he would do to me if I pissed him off."

She was silent for a moment.

"Be careful Hotaru."

Then she spun around and quickly walked away. She stared dumbly after the pink haired witch, complementing what she had told her.

"Hey, who were you talking to?"

Raven came up to her, giving her a look. Hotaru smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, she just wanted some directions… You help me with the ice-cream?"

Raven nodded and dropped the subject which Hotaru was very thankful for. She didn't want to think about Tristan now when she was having a blast with the Titans. But what Jinx had told her kept nagging at her mind. When they were on their way back, Hotaru suddenly stopped. Raven gave her a questioning look.

"I don't think searching for facts will help us. If we want to know more about Tristan, we must find out if he has met anyone else and question them. There must be a pattern somewhere."

Raven seemed to think it over and nodded in agreement.

"You are probably right. I'm sure that Robin would have suggested that sooner or later. You two think similarly, very similarly."

Hotarus answer was a small blush. Their arrival back was greeted with joy and the ice creams were devoured in a blink of an eye. Beast Boy miserably failed in his attempt to slowly enjoy the taste of his chocolate flavoured treat. When Beast Boy noticed that Hotaru had barley touched, her cherry flavoured ice cream, he gave it a longing glance. Hotaru gave it to him and he happily ate it up in no time.

Cyborg nudged Robin and pointed at the green teen resting on the grass beside them.

"He's gonna get fat in no time. Wanna bet?"

Speedy grinned and held up a few dollars.

"I'm in."

Beast Boy sat up and glared at them.

"Hey!"

Raven snorted and Hotaru shook her head. Starfire inched closer to Speedy, trying to make it without anyone noticing. She failed however, as Hotaru smiled for her. She looked at Speedy and really hoped that he was interested in her too. It made her feel a little better and she gave the alien a warm friendly smile.

After a small game of soccer, with rules constantly changed during the match, Hotaru and Raven took Robin aside to say what they thought about changing strategy. As Raven had said, Robin totally agreed and even said that it could have been his suggestion. With that settled, the group departed for pizza a few hours later after some laziness in the grass. As usual, Starfire ordered her strange combinations on her pizza.

It was hilarious watching Speedys internal struggle when Starfire tried to feed him some of her own pizza. He looked like he wanted to throw up but at the same time wanting to please Starfire. Cyborg had to duck under the table a few times to snort, while Beast Boy failed in keeping his face neutral. Raven didn't even flinch, thanks to all the years in practising keeping a emotionless face. The only thing that really deceived her was the twinkle in her eyes.

Hotaru sighed but couldn't help but smile herself. Robin was actually smirking at Speedy, as if daring him to say no.

When they had finished, they went to see a movie. Starfire wanted to see some love story, and since she had been so down they let her pick one. Speedy, already sick from the pizza, flinched and nearly said something but managed to keep his mouth shut. Robin actually looked impressed and gave him nod.

Hotaru and Robin had a nice time, not even glancing at the movie. Beast Boy sat with his eyes wide open, while Cyborg was sound asleep. Raven muttered something that sounded like curses. Starfire leaned against Speedys shoulder, watching with a smile on her face. Speedy actually looked quite satisfied. The only one eventually complaining was Raven.

Finally back at the tower, the group watched a late movie and decided to get to bed. Cyborg fell asleep on the sofa, but no one cared. Hotaru headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth. She still had the pizza taste in her mouth and she didn't feel like waking up with that foul taste in her mouth. Robin had told her to hurry, and she had seen the glimpse in his eyes.

Finally she understood how Usagi felt about Mamoru. It was really a wonderful feeling, and it was worth even her life. She carefully closed the door and headed for Robins room. It felt a bit warm, so she took her shirt of in the go. It felt good with just a t-shirt, and it had been rather warm during the day so it was no wonder it was warm in the corridor.

A figure walked towards her, and she recognised the almost cocky walk. She nodded.

"Goodnight Speedy."

He didn't answer, and she raised an eyebrow. He must really be tired if he couldn't even answer. She shrugged and walked by him. She turned when he grabbed her arm, and she gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

She gasped as a sensation went up her arm and she began to scream when his hand landed on her mouth to quiet her. With an iron grip she was dragged towards his room, and she was to chocked to struggle. He pushed her down on the bed and she bit his hand. He lifted it in pain and she screamed as hard as she could. However, she was soon quieted again as he taped her mouth.

"It won't hurt a bit. You will long for this… Yes, we are meant to be. The Bird and The Firefly are not meant to be together…"

Her eyes widened in chock and she became furious. Trying to fight him off was useless, and she knew it was hopeless but she kept fighting. He let her do it, knowing it would just tire her out. He smiled an evil grin.

"So fierce, so lovely… So powerful, yet so frail."

His voice cut through her like a knife. She felt tears form in her eyes, and felt the hopelessness swirl in her consciousness. Then, he abruptly stiffened. And fell down beside her, unconscious. Robin was standing before her, giving Speedy a look that could have killed. Then he took the tape of her mouth, taking her shaking form in his arms.

"I will never let him touch you ever again or I'll kill him!"

Hotaru pushed him away, unable to hold back her tears.

"It wasn't his fault…"

He blinked and just starred at her.

"What the hell are you saying, he was trying to fucking rape you!"

He almost shouted the last part, but she didn't flinch. She just pointed towards him. Robin reluctantly shut his mouth and took a closer look. He nearly cursed. Hanging around his neck, it was gleaming at them in the shadowed light.

"It's Slades necklace!"

0 0 0 0 0

Hey, hey. Yet another tip... how about Cradle of Filth?


	5. Relevations

Yes! Finally, I could update... Schools out, so plenty of time to write! It's been fun...

I'm currently working on a new story, a HP/SM crossover. I'm working really hard on it...

Enjoy!

* * *

_The Bird and The Firefly_

**Chapter 05 -** Relevations

0 0 0 0 0

Robin did his best to calm down, but it was extremely hard. He could se the hurt in Hotarus eyes, and how she did her best not to show it so he wouldn't worry about her. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and drew his hand through his hair. Hotaru looked down, as if she was struggling with herself and they found themselves in an uncomfortable situation.

"Don't tell the others, especially not Starfire… She will be crushed…"

Robin shifted his position and gave her a stern look.

"What about you? Do you really wan't to see his face every day? He almost raped you! I don't care if he was controlled by some damn magic, what I care about is how you will feel!"

He stopped when he saw another tear fall from her eye. She shook her head, again looking down.

"He… We should talk to him first…"

She turned to Speedy, lifting the necklace with magic, and laid it down on the bed beside her. Robin had to admit that it probably was logical to hear him out first before they could continue their argument.

"Fine, but I will knock him out again and we will talk!"

Hotaru inhaled sharply but nodded. Robin grabbed Speedy by the shoulders and shook him violently, and in a minute, he was awake. He grabbed his head and looked up in confusion. He looked around and groaned.

"Why are you in my room? Where we drinking or…"

His eyes suddenly went wide.

"Hey, I was on my way to my room… Then I heard someone calling my name. It came from Cyborgs room so I headed over there… And no one was there…"

He stopped when Robin grabbed him by his collar and gave him a murderous look.

"Why the hell did you touch that necklace!"

Speedy blinked in confusion, still a bit groggy from the blow.

"Whoa! I haven't done anything… At least… I just felt like touching the necklace! It was so… I just had to touch it, it was like it was calling to me… You said it wasn't dangerous! And then I suddenly wake up here with you guys! Where you trying to talk me into a threesome or something?"

Robin punched him in the face and Speedy fell into a lump. Hotaru shrieked.

"Stop! He is telling the truth…"

Robin made sure he was unconscious before he faced Hotaru, who were shivering. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"He said… He said the same that Tristan told me… It must be him."

She yelped when Robin grabbed her forcefully and she starred at him with fear in her eyes. His face where hard, but she could feel his anger bubbling inside. She swallowed.

"What!?"

Hotaru broke down, and told him all about her meeting with him, and exactly what he had said. She felt Robin stiffen, and cried harder.

"I didn't want you to worry… You have so much on your shoulders already…"

He shook her a bit, and she looked up into his eyes. He had taken his mask of, and she starred right into her cold eyes.

"What if I want to worry about you!? What if I want to share your pain!? I think you should in the tower for a while…"

Hotaru slipped out of his grasp, tears still streaming down her face. She was shaking right now, and she glared at him.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you! You would only want me to stay here… But if I do, how the hell am I suppose to find him? I think he came from my dimension, and that he was the one who sent me here! My friends could be hurt because of me! I wasn't there to fulfil my duty… He killed Slade! He hurt Speedy! I have to stop him… I…"

Silence. They glared at each other for awhile, before Robins cold voice broke the silence. His words cut through her like a knife.

"Is there anything else you are hiding from me? I told almost everything about me! And you…"

Hotaru gave him her coldest look she could. She was so angry right now, and felt like she would explode.

"Why, yes there is Mr Grayson. I happen to be the most lethal senshi there is, meaning I could blow up a planet with one blow. I am so powerful that the other senshi feared me and tried to kill me when I had awakened! I had an evil being inside of me, controlling and feeding off me… People thought I was a freak! I have seen my friends die…"

She rambled on and the words came crashing down like thunder, ripping the air apart. Robins mouth was open, his eyes wide with surprise. He didn't utter a word when she stopped and gave him a cold look before storming out of the room.

0 0 0 0 0

Raven jumped as the door almost flew up and an sour looking Robin walked in her room, not even bothering to knock. She where about to protest when he suddenly stopped and looked around. Raven gave him an angry look, when he refused to explain himself and she fumed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

She was tired and was just about to get to bed when she was disturbed and she didn't like it one bit. If Beast Boy had come instead of Robin, he had probably been a little red pool on the floor by now. Robin seemed to be shaking, either out of anger or something else.

"Where is Hotaru?"

Raven sighed and slapped herself.

"You came in here… Well I thought you two went to have some 'fun' together… Jesus…"

He glared at her and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"I take that as a 'No Robin, I haven't seen her.'. Damn…"

He blinked when she stepped up to him, eyeing him closely. _If he uses sarcasm then something is really wrong…_

"What happened? Is she missing?"

The guilt on his face was enough and she grabbed his collar, startling him.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

His anger flared up again and he forcefully made himself free from the empaths grip.

"What I did? Who where the one who said that the necklace weren't dangerous huh?! If someone is to blame it is you!"

SLAP!

Robin froze, and Raven suddenly towered over him, her eyes blazing dangerously. The sting on Robins check seemed to fade in his mind as he felt her whole being pulsate of darkness, and he found himself shivering in fear. Her eyes bore into him and he was rooted to the spot.

"Tell me exactly what happened and pull yourself together!"

Her voice roared in the room and the only thing he could do was comply. She paitently listened, and finally threw her hand s up in annoyance. No wonder his temper was so sensitive right now… She sighed and just wanted to scream, since her own mood was very bad right now. Glaring, she gestured towards him to follow her to Speedys room.

He was still lying on the floor, completely knocked out and bleeding from a corner of his mouth. Raven hid her smirk from Robin, feeling a slight bit of satisfaction. She had always thought of Speedy as a cocky guy, and would never have hesitated at a chance to slap or hit him.

"Maybe… Just maybe… No, forget it he deserved that. Where is the necklace?"

Robin pointed and she used her magic to pick it up and isolate it. She did not look at Robin when she began to march out of the room.

"Get the others and find Hotaru, I will try to figure the magic out, it might lead us to Tristan."

As she mentioned Tristan, she glanced at Robin. He flinched and tightened his hands, face twisted in anger. She gave him a glare and turned her back towards him, completely ignoring the leader of the titans. Before she managed to leave, his hoarse voice stopped her.

"Raven… I'm sorry…"

She could feel him struggle with himself, trying to find the right words to express his actions and feelings. She only sighed and decided to give him a wink.

"I'm not the one you should apologise to…"

A crashing noise made them both jump in surprise and turn toward the sound. Beast Boy was lying outside Ravens door, evidently, he had been in such a hurry he had crashed into the wall. Raven put the necklace in her spacepocket and hurried up to Beast Boy, Robin just behind her. He dragged the teen up and shook him gently. Beast Boy snapped out of it and looked at them wildly.

"There are explosions coming from the city!"

Robin darted towards the living room and pressed himself against the windows. His eyes widened and when Raven stepped up beside him she could have sworn she heard him whisper Hotaru. With a determined expression, he turned towards the titans, now all standing before him except Speedy. Inside, his mind was storming with all kinds of feelings. Anger, fear, love, confusion, guilt… The leader of the titans didn't even flinch when the alarms went off. Cyborg blinked. There where so many… More explosions went off in the city, and they where still standing in the tower when the alarms went off. Robin didn't utter a single word when he turned and ran, the other's just followed him.

0 0 0 0 0

The silence had taken it's toll on her and she had succumbed to the tiredness she had been feeling more frequently. Allowing herself to sleep, she found this the only way to distract her raving mind. The guardian of time awoke when the presence of her father, the god of time, Chronos, yet again grew strong. Gripping her staff, she helped herself up. Something was different this time…

She had been under his protection far to long, and not being able to use her power during that time was beginning to make her feel even worse. And the sickening feeling of dread, the fear of her friends and companions being dead was too much to handle. Setsuna held up her staff, and the garnet orb begin to shine. A glimmer of hope. Thrusting the staff to the floor, an echoing boom broke the silence.

"Father!"

She was rewarded with silence, but the intensity grew. She could feel her staff vibrate with power, and her doubts shattered away. Sailor Pluto began to hope.

"Daugther…"

A voice, old yet newborn, with a strange echoing sound like it was heard simultaneously in every dimension filled the space at the gates of time. Setsuna bowed. Her heart ached, both for news of her friends and longing for her father, Chronos. A father she would never know, a father she could never reach, a father she could love… For eternity.

"I can feel your pain, Setsuna. It is regrettable, but necessary. We have been given important roles to play in this matter called destiny. We all follow the path given to us by the one. Do know though, it pains me also."

There was mildness in his voice that she had never heard, and it touched her deep. She could feel burning tears threatening to break through, but she held them back. It was hard though, she had been under a lot of distress.

"Yes, that has always been clear to me father."

Her grip on her staff tightened.

"I have come, for I have grave news."

Her head snapped up, although she had known he had not come for nothing.

"There is a new evil rising, and as you have feared, he has claimed your universe and captured your comrades."

Her eyes widened, and she began to shake.

"Why…"

The voice took on a serious tone, and she bit her lip.

"Do not question my judgement. I will explain my actions, although I am not obliged to do so."

Nodding, she looked down at the floor, patiently waiting for him to continue. Something changed in the air, and she wasn't sure, but it almost felt like pride? She blushed, not daring to think that he was proud of her, but couldn't help the brief bolt of joy through her body.

"I dare say they are not dead, although I am not entirely certain. Hades has been in a foul mood recently, I do believe he is concerned for Saturn, alas I have not been able to find out. If you had foreseen this, the consequences would have been severe. Hiding it from you and closing off your powers was the only way for me to protect you."

There was a slight desperate tone in his voice, and Setsuna closed her eyes and restrained herself so she wouldn't lash out the questions bombarding her mind. Her heart was beating fast and her mind racing.

"Listen carefully, for what I am about to tell you is important. You, like every senshi except Saturn, had brothers and sisters. They where mortals with no powers and not worth remembering and thus, the senshi doesn't remember them. You and Saturn where exceptions. She had no brothers or sisters, but you were the only one that had a twin, a brother. You remember him don't you?"

Her face darkened and her eyes thinned.

"He left without a word. I loved him, but he hurt me more than anyone I have ever known."

Of this, Chronos said nothing and continued.

"As I am the god of time and space, I have two powers flowing in my being. When you where born, you were the one wielding the power of time. He had been given the power of space. This was also why you were an exception. Both of you had been blessed with powers from me. Tristan was a good man, but something had tainted his heart. As I saw it grow, the future was clear to me. He planned to leave, to fulfill his wishes of power and greed. Sealing him into the planets core, I linked some of his powers to you. That is why you have been able to travel through dimensions among other things Setsuna."

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Are you saying that he is the one… He broke free?"

"Yes, he did. And he wants your power, that is why he tried to reach you. I stopped him however, the only way I could think of. To seal him in the planets core again would be impossible now. I must leave you now, my daughter. Take this under consideration, I must return to my duties. I shall return."

The staff feel from her hand, as his presence left her empty and in chock. She stared at her staff, lying on the grounds. Then something just smacked her, and her eyes widened. '_Hades has been in a foul mood recently, I do believe he is concerned for Saturn, alas I have not been able to find out.'… What did he mean by that? Something must have happened to her…Calm down Setsuna. Sit down._ Sinking down on the ground, she tried to puzzle the pieces together and clear her mind.

0 0 0 0 0

It had been so easy that he almost regretted it. A battle, too easily won. Perhaps his memory had deceived him, or he had simply imagined that day for too long. He had been sealed into Pluto's core after all, for more than a thousand years, so the last alternative was most likely. It had been the only thought that kept him from going insane, and her…

Standing on a building near the park, Tristan had a perfect view of the Titans tower. Smiling under his cloak, he hummed his favourite melody;

"The bird and the firefly are not meant to be…"

True, he might bee slightly insane, something he would never admit and no one foolish enough to tell him. Those few who had he had already taken care of. _Oh, the senshi yes. Weak, mild hearted… How could the moon have defeated chaos? She was the easiest one to take down. When I had rid of my future wife, the senshis attempts were futile. Uranus I admit have my respect. Nice moves… Ke ke. _

The man wasn't worried about the resistance in this dimension any longer, since he had taken out the biggest threat to him. Slade had proved to be a rather entertaining opponent, and to his credit he had almost managed to defeat Tristan once. It had been her, the one, who had 'saved' him. He had hunted Slade down and had at the time been unable to use his power; alas, Slade had actually managed to beat him with rare force and skill.

When she had captured Slades interest, he had taken his chance and escaped. It had not been the right time to reveal himself, when his powers had been at a low point. It was the only reason he didn't use his power to transform all his foes into other dimensions, it cost to much power and took a long time to build up again.

Now, the time had come. The dimensions would be his to rule, as he had been blessed with the powerl of space. He would fulfil his wishes, and his duty. Smiling evilly, he raised his key staff.

"Father, you knew it would come to this. Your attempts where futile, and I will claim what's mine! Then, I will take you out Setsuna!"

The staff began to glow in a black light, emitting a deepening darkness. Then, something caught his eye. He stared down into the park, starring at his deepest desire. His smile widened and a small cackle escaped his being. _It seems lady luck is one my side, but hasn't she been the whole time? Ke ke._

0 0 0 0 0

Clutching herself, she refused to cry. Yet, something wet streamed down her cheeks. The cold wind ruffled her black hair, and it whipped her in the face. She could have cared less. There was only one thing on her mind right now; he hated her. She had run, when it hit her. Robin wouldn't love her anymore because she had lied to him and she ran. Somehow, she had wound up in the park where they first meet.

She sank down on her knees, tears staining the earth beneath her. It hurt so much she couldn't breathe, and she gasped for air as she sat there. _Oh Starfire, was this how it felt? I'm so sorry… Sorry… I'm so sorry. Robin I love you…_

"Hotaru?"

She knew this voice… Yes, it was Jinx. She looked up, and meet a worried gaze. The pink haired witch knelt down and laid her hand on the senshis shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. Hotaru closed her eyes.

"He hates me."

Jinx considered her words for a moment, and then took a deep breath.

"I'm not so good at this but hell, I can try for you. Did he really say that?"

Hotaru blinked, momentarily confused and tried to wipe her tears away. She realised then that in Jinx, she had someone who might understand her in ways Raven couldn't. Raven was still the closest friend she had, but she couldn't talk with her about relationships. She tried to smile as if to thank her, but failed miserably. Jinx nodded slightly.

"What? Oh, no. He didn't have to. I lied to him, kept secrets from him."

Suddenly, a surge of power made her snap out of it and before she could react, she was thrown backwards crashing into a tree. An explosion blinded her and she had to shield her eyes from the bright light. When the light faded, she stood up, desperately looking for Jinx. Hotaru didn't care that her back hurt, she deserved it anyway.

"Jinx! Are you hurt? Jinx!"

Her vision caught the sight of pink hair and she rushed towards the fallen witch. Jinx twitched but managed to rise, cringing a bit at the pain in her left shoulder. Hotaru was about to raise her hand to heal her when a someone roughly grabbed her.

"Stay away from her!"

Hotaru gasped and felt the panic rise. Jinx shook her head, a bit dazed.

"No flash, she's my friend. It wasn't her."

As soon as he let her go, Hotaru spun around quickly, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She was meet by the sight of a young man in a red suit. She gave him an almost furious look.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?"

Again, she was thrown back, but this time she froze in midair. She was caught in something that seemed to resemble a bubble, too chocked to react. Jinx held her hand up, summoning some magic. Her hand glowed in a faint pink, growing stronger for each second.

"Flash, someone's causing this, you have to find him! I don't know if she can breathe in there!"

She sent the magic towards the sphere. It bounced off, not harming it in the slightest. Her eyes widened a bit. _What the hell is that thing? It's like my magic simply cant touch it… _As another explosion went off in the distance, she cast a worried look around. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her magic, surrounding the sphere. Sweat ran down her forehead as she concentrated, focusing, trying to find anything that could break it.

0 0 0 0 0

As the picture finally penetrated his mind, all logic and rational reasoning disappeared from his head. Hotaru, floating in a dark sphere, surrounded by pink glow, was held captive by Jinx. Screaming with an uncontrolled rage, he lashed out towards her frail pink body. Jinx was thrown back, totally unprepared for the blow. Robin would have grabbed her if Starfire wouldn't have caught his hand.

He growled in anger but stopped for a moment, only breaking out of it when Starfires worried voice made him look at the sphere.

"It's not glowing anymore. I think she tried to help…"

The witch sat up, now with a fearful expression on her face. Raven walked up to her and bent down, starring intensely at her. Then she stood up.

"She is actually. Tristan is near, be prepared."

She held up her hand and tried to blast the sphere. Nothing happened. Her eyes widened.

"It's like my magic can't feel it…"

The group froze when a cold laughter erupted under the sphere, and Tristan emerged. Clad in his cape, he took his hood off and the orb on his staff began to glow an ominous shine. His bloodred eyes pierced into Raven and she felt a shiver ran down her spine. Smiling a wicked smile, he swung his staff and a body appeared beside him. Jinx gasped and cried out.

"Flash!"

Tristan turned his gaze towards Robin.

"Tell you what? I'm gonna entertain you all with a little story. But first, I need a complete audience."

The sphere disappeared and Hotaru fell down into Tristans arms. She was barley conscious, her power drained by the magical orb. Robin clenched his fists, barley able to contain himself. Tristan smirked.

"Good bird, it's wise of you not to make a sudden move. Now, where was I? Oh yes, a story…"

0 0 0 0 0

Her world had turned to a complete oblivion, an endless sea of blackness. Hotaru felt a feeling of panic when she realised that she could not feel her body. Was she dead? How the hell… But then, why was she so cold? A familiar voice startled her.

"Hotaru! You must listen to me! I only have a few moments…"

She screamed, both in relief and happiness. She wasn't sure, but it was possible that she was crying…

"Setsuna! I missed you so much, I just wan't to se you again…"

"Please, just listen. Tristan is my brother; he has the power of space. He was the one who sent you to this dimension so he could take over our universe. He succeeded."

Silence. Hotaru felt it turn colder as she realised that her fellow senshi could be dead.

"He wants complete dominance over all dimensions, and he can only reach that goal with you by his side… The guardian of time and the messiah of silence, the rightful rulers and guardians of the ten dimensions. That is how it is supposed to be…"

With a pang of fear, Hotaru gasped.

"You mean… I'm supposed to be with him…"

Setsunas voice was suddenly filled with sadness…

"You are the only one that can stop him... How, I don't know… You two are destined to be together… I'm sorry but I just don't know. I believe in you Hotaru…"

Setsunas voice faded away…

"No! Setsuna! Come back!"

The blackness swirled, and she felt very heavy. A vision was suddenly opening up to her, and she found herself starring up into Tristans face. He was speaking, but she couldn't make out the words. She did her best to focus and her senses slowly returned.

"…we will take what is rightfully ours. You have no saying in this, birdie. We are destined to be together for all eternity!"

Hotaru felt anger well up inside of her.

"Hell no!"

Tristan almost jumped, unprepared for her early awakening. He smirked down at her.

"I like strong willed women… Heck I think I just like you even more now…"

Robin sprinted forward, filled with anger and humiliation. He wasn't going to do just nothing, he would fight for Hotaru with his own life. Tristan swung his staff, and Robin was thrown back right into Cyborg who caught him. Raven tried to use her magic, but she couldn't get all the way to Tristan. Her eyes widened.

"It's no use demon, I'm warping the space around us. Your magic can't touch me."

Hotaru began to struggle, and Tristan took a firmer grip.

"Now now, I know you really want us to go to bed but we have to take care of this first lovely."

Something broke inside of Hotaru. Suddenly, she was overflowed with her own power, and her eyes turned white. Her voice was suddenly very deep, the area had suddenly turned very cold.

"I might be destined with the guardian of time, but who said that specific guardian would be you?"

Tristans eyes widened and he tried to let her go but was frozen in place. Panic was suddenly evident in his face.

"Oh no… Chronos you wouldn't… Father!"

Hotaru smiled.

"Hello son. Why don't you greet your sister?"

He turned his head and was meet by the sight of Sailor Pluto. She just gave him a cold stare. Tristan was unable to speak, he only gaped at her.

"Since Hotaru is going to kill you, in a sense, I'm glad that your not begging me for forgiveness. You deserve it."

Hotaru placed her hand on his heart, smiling a wicked smile.

"Thou are not a son of mine, may the power know my true son."

Tristan screamed as he was enveloped in a black glow. Then it disappeared and Tristan staggered back. Hotaru held up her hand, and her glaive was summoned.

"May your afterlife be terrible and filled with suffering my former child."

And with a swing, his head was lying on the ground, the body collapsing above it. Hotaru cast a spell of fire and the body began to burn. Suddenly, she dropped the glaive and collapsed on the ground. Robin rushed up to her, cradling her in his arms. Her eyes glowed faintly in white, and she gazed up at him with a small smile on her face.

"She loves you dearly, son. I am Chronos, the god of time. Thou shall be filled with the ancient power of space!"

Robin gasped as Hotaru placed her hand on his heart and a strange power flowed into his being. Setsuna smiled towards them.

"Robin, you are the new guardian of space and son to the eternal god of time, Chronos. I am Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, the guardian of Time."

But he didn't seem to hear her, all that mattered to him was Hotaru. Her eyes turned back to normal, and she smiled towards him. He bent down and kissed her.

"I don't care what I am, just as long as I we can be together. I'm sorry Hotaru, I've been a real bastard…"

She shook her head.

"No, don't. We have nothing to be sorry for now… Let's just focus on the future for now…"

Hotaru turned her head towards Setsuna, a worried expression in her face.

"What of the others… What happened to them?"

Setsuna smiled.

"You shouldn't worry… The moment Tristan was killed, I could sense them again. He encased them in a sphere of space, he didn't kill them for some reason. I am certain that Robin will be able to release them since he is the new guardian of space."

And with a smile, Hotaru fainted. Robin lifted her up, and gave Setsuna a questioning gaze. She nodded. He sighed and turned to the others.

"I'm sorry guys, but it seems that you will have to manage without me for awhile…I know you can do it."

Cyborg nodded, the others looking a bit chocked. Robin nodded to them again.

"Starfire, I hope it works out for you and… Speedy."

He couldn't help but make a face when he had to mention Speedys name. She nodded.

"Raven, look after them will you? And Beast Boy, keep yourself in check. Cyborg, good luck."

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a blue glow with Setsuna before he could say anymore. He waved as they faded away. He had never been good at goodbyes; maybe this was for the best. It felt strange, and he knew he would miss them and think a lot of it during the nights. Setsuna turned to him, stroking some hair of Hotarus face.

"You have much to learn, but I know Hotaru will help you. Don't hesitate to ask me anything, I will help you as much as I can."

Robin sighed, his gaze attached to Hotaru.

"I will never live with them again will I?"

Setsuna shook her head.

"They think I will… Maybe it's for the best to let them believe that."

Setsuna nodded, and as they arrived at Crystal Tokyo, Robin laughed. Setsuna looked at him in surprise, startled by his sudden change.

"Although, I wish I could have seen their faces if I told them that…"

The guardian of time realised that was how he would handle the loss, always remembering the memories the titans shared. She nodded in relief and turned her attention to the orbs surrounding them, each containing a senshi…

THE END

0 0 0 0 0

Thank you all for reading and especially those who reviewed. Maybe the end was a bit rushed, but I guess I haver to work on that... Anyway, I'm happy damn it! I managed to finish it! Maybe, just maybe, I will make a sequal...


End file.
